


【hannigram AU/拔杯/囚禁片段】爱宠·PET

by number55555



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, idea from film PET
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number55555/pseuds/number55555
Summary: 如题，根据电影《爱宠》衍生AU，基本为片段式更新，逻辑混乱简单设定：威尔-金融危机后被强制裁员的警察，20几岁的失业者，无家可归，毁容汉尼拔-富人区的心理医生，老孔雀，富人之友，日常杀人魔感谢@Abgrund_叫我大巫 老司机陪我唠嗑开脑洞，努力学开车中。





	1. Chapter 1

片段1

同一个城市的雨水是否在任何时刻都相同呢。

这根本算不上一个问题，只是太无趣的人才会对着窗口坐上几个小时，将所有可视可感的麻木提升为哲学上的空灵。例如试图通过审视每滴雨水与玻璃接吻后留下的痕迹，总结出某种规律；例如在失眠中数羊，用同样的声音和场景一次次重复着同一种暗示，欺骗大脑分泌出某种负向的电流，放松，放下戒备，放下任何束缚在精神与肉体上的枷锁，重获自由。  
自由，这正是汉尼拔最需要的。他将手伸出半掩、实则因铁锈再无法推开分寸的窗栏，极力无视着冻在皮肤上的镣铐，品尝窗外狂怒飞驰的风雨。暴雨天可不是适合外出的日子，但那个人去了，他的嘴角因一丝得意扬起半分，却立刻又因腕骨沉重的铐锁拽沉。  
他被囚禁在此，这栋位于城市被遗忘角落里贫穷孤独的窟穴之中，度过数日。数日内他已经历劫无数，回顾了自己落入这场失败处境的起因、度过了灼烧的耻辱和零星的担忧，直到此时此刻，所有情绪都沉积为一种无声浊钝的愤怒——囚禁他的罪过是无论如何都无法被原谅的。  
无论如何，自己迟早会离开这个枯燥乏味的牢房，不是‘逃跑’，他不会逃，他不会轻易放过那个胆敢囚禁了自己的小家伙。  
汉尼拔闭上眼睛，压制了自己鼻腔内急促的紧张感，呼出悠长的浊气。  
偏激和暴力已不再是上上之选，那会毁掉他亲手摘下的胜利果实，让‘绵羊’般渐次落下的雨水和窗外的美景变得丑陋，巴尔的摩并非总有雨水滋润的城市，所以每场雨汉尼拔都赐予了它独特的意义。这般徘徊在他耳边的雨声令时间之刀顿挫，于切割中刮开意识，寄出疮口内肿胀破碎的记忆。  
触碰着那条沿手臂盘绕的锁链，汉尼拔偏头，枕着肩膀逐渐僵硬的肌肉。他不该再重复那晚雨水中的故事了，他必须坚强，平静，如微风中的大海、深夜的山坳。他是催眠的人，不是入睡的那个。  
睡觉兴许会是个好的选择，至少能换回客观的‘酬劳’，短促的慨叹声被风带走后，汉尼拔继续依在窗边，看着自由随雨一道道滑痕交错，慢慢模糊。

暴雨天是绝对不该外出的日子，但威尔的衣服彻底吸饱了雨水，断裂后跟的靴底又黏又凉着随他每一次迈步印下新的水泽，还有磨骨般难听的声音，‘嘎吱、嘎吱’，像老鼠被踩在地上反复的碾碎。  
这作呕的声音在暴雨天空荡荡的超市里游荡着，游荡在一排排塞满商品的货架附近，孤零零似鬼魂，又因吵闹和污迹被所有人瞩目……所有人，那些平日里只会懒惰的清洁工、盘货员、肥胖到快系不上扣子的保安，这些工作在社会底层的渣滓都皱起眉头，自然而然的对他这衣着破烂的流浪汉品头论足。  
因为他看上去像个贼，会弄脏不属于他们的地板。威尔知道自己的样子，憎恶仅仅是出于人性的肤浅，唯一的可悲只在于他自己正属于这互相啃食的群体内部。  
威尔将越发滚烫的脸缩进湿黏的发卷深处，试图掩盖凝在自己皮肤上所有骇人的东西，疤痕，丑陋和耻辱。换做平时，熙熙攘攘的人群会吞下他这丑恶的存在本身，可该死的……他站在空荡的走道中央，用力的捏住手中被雨模糊了字迹的便签纸，他怀疑自己是上了那个人的当，懊恼真是不该在如此糟糕的天气出来。  
感觉真糟透了……但汉尼拔想要这些千奇百怪的食物。  
那男人会用一种威尔从未听过的鼻哼表达不满和希冀，发音与嘲笑或是冷漠都不一样。奇怪又独特的‘请求’，威尔哀叹着再次展平手中褶皱的纸片，寻找纸上所有令他头疼、他从未受用过的东西。  
汉尼拔想要的东西都很昂贵——天然，有机，环抱塑封的纸袋，从不打折——富人大多喜欢将钱浪费在商家名为‘品味’的诈骗手段上面，不过这也和威尔无关，毕竟他用的也不是自己的钱。  
汉尼拔允许他用自己的钥匙，告诉他怎样绕过富人区的路设监视器，从哪个壁画后面的保险柜里拿多少现金。威尔有时候真不清楚那家伙都在脑子里装了些什么玩意儿，但肯定不会是什么光明正大的东西，否则他也不会被囚禁，被关进笼子。  
他们是绑匪和被绑架的‘恶魔’。他们的处境绝无法用‘正义’形容。  
威尔将购物篮摔上柜台，承受着结账员廉价的口香糖味和新的质疑，掏出口袋里崭新的纸币，这必然使他看上去更像是为非作歹后挥霍暴富的骗子，但既然答应了，他就该做到。他还有什么理由拒绝呢？他的生活本就在屈服于自暴自弃的放任和冲动下沦落至今。  
威尔用力推开超市的门，诅咒自己不该再叫醒自己的‘良心’，不不，他对那男人的心态绝不是任何松软的东西。

那栋坐落于城郊某座废弃钢架桥底的建筑将永远不会被威尔称为‘家’，就算他确实住在那，享受着廉价的租金和偏僻伪造的安全感——将汉尼拔关在那地方是安全的，那男人奢华的社交圈不会有人触及贫民区，而贫民区永远不会缺乏犯罪和懒惰的警察。  
尽少让人难受的便是出门，尤其是去这种专为富人提供口腹之欲的商店。交通是大麻烦，连接了上市区与那间囚牢唯一的途径就是公交车，间隔四十分钟，更糟的是天气会让司机愈加怠慢。  
威尔缩在车站里避雨，哆嗦的手腕上缠着两袋沉重的贵东西。自己就快要迟到了，他看过手表后更是坐立难安的忐忑。可没办法，等待是唯一的选择，比起开车，出租，或任何具有‘个人标记’的交通方式，混进人群是最好的选择。

抢上最后一班车，威尔筋疲力尽的脑袋一靠上车窗便睡着了，直到被司机吼醒才跌跌撞撞的再次滚回雨里。可惜他错过了汉尼拔家门口的风景，错过了白天对其窥探一二的机遇，而这场大雨从下午直至黄昏都没有停歇的意思。  
威尔继续拎着给那男人的沉重‘酬劳’，迈着沉重的步子跨过雨中空无人际的废桥，他在桥中心最高点站了一会，仰头，越过雨幕看着那扇暂且属于自己的窗户。  
窗框斜插进雨里，一个三十度的斜角，更多的细节被杂乱无章的水稀释掩盖，威尔的心突然蹦跳起来，飞快的步伐仿佛践踏了气愤和惊恐的荆条。一口气，他冲过了漆黑的走廊和六层楼的台阶，呼呼喘着的掏出钥匙，手指颤巍又险些将这小金属片的魔法丢在地上。深呼吸，威尔强制自己冷静了好几秒后才蹑手蹑脚的开门，用塞满罐头食品的购物袋挡住脸和脖子。  
什么都没有发生。  
他伫立在走廊的拐角，探头探脑的望向整个客厅唯一的窗户。被锁在窗户下面的男人似乎睡着了，靠在窗台附近，肩背紧挨冰凉的石阶，脊椎弯曲，宽厚的肌肉将原本合身的白衬衫撑出疲乏又凌乱的折线。  
静止，如一尊凝固了扭曲的雕像。  
向前又迈步，直到发觉汉尼拔的一只手正伸出窗子。那应当是对方作为‘恶魔’有别于常人差异——矫揉造作的表现力和艺术感——威尔盯着那扇窗，忽然想知道那节承受了雨水反复滋润的手指是否湿冷，和冰箱冷藏过的油脂一样。  
他闷声闷气的走进厨房，将两袋子垃圾丢上厨柜，转头，便瞧见汉尼拔竖起脖子，机敏的，随后又松下肩膀，揉捏起朝向窗户的一侧肌肉。  
“你在外面玩了整整一天，威尔。”  
飘在耳根后面的声音像是才从睡眠中摆脱，抱怨得困顿绵软。威尔将头埋在眼前乱七八糟的购物袋里，整理的手在听到自己的名字时仍是微微的哆嗦——想想自己的名字会以怎样的音调被呈上法官的审判席位吧——可他的囚犯情绪异常的漠然，从未提供过任何想象‘害怕’或‘狂怒’的素材。  
雨的打击乐让他的头脑昏沉，不知过去了多久，终于所有的食物完成了分门别类。威尔站在原地选了几种自己认可的，将它们装进一个口袋，拎到汉尼拔跟前。  
汉尼拔看着他，威尔蹲下，凉风自窗缝卷进新鲜的空气，非常非常的冷。  
“我们晚上会吃什么？”  
“你浑身上下都是湿的，威尔，你湿透了。”  
“我说我们晚上吃什么。”  
汉尼拔沉默了，目光依旧停在他的脸上，威尔敛起下颚，将自己缩进刘海卷曲的阴影深处。三秒钟，他起身将手里的东西倒在那男人全部的家当上面——二手的单人床垫，威尔拥有的奢侈品之一，给汉尼拔用来熬过黑夜。  
床垫的边缘即为无形的牢，当然，喜欢的话，汉尼拔可以拉着那条与暖气管锁在一起的铁链走到房间三分之一的位置。在威尔发现他的囚犯不会发出那些惊悚片风格的尖叫后，他给了汉尼拔运动的特权。他们一开始没少费时在这些琐碎的权益上，讨价还价，几天后一切达到了平衡的状态，秩序被建立，等价于谁都无法再为对方退让一寸。

“让我们看看男孩都买了什么回来，豌豆，番茄酱……”  
那根雨水冻伤的手指被所有者挥舞在空中，如指挥家控制音乐的表现力和节奏。威尔站在窗户的正对角，用毛巾一点点擦着身上的水汽。他没有更多的衣服可换，骨头里都是糟糕的冷，他有些厌烦汉尼拔脸上的笑意，对方正盘腿坐在床垫上，兴致勃勃的翻阅每一件商品上的标签和文字。成分表是最有趣的部分，威尔不确信汉尼拔平时会不会在意这些细节，他可能只是无聊，还没到疯癫的程度。  
“速食咖喱鸡肉，印尼口味。太好了，我给你的购物单上可没这个。”  
“我想吃，你做给我。”  
汉尼拔抬起头，威尔停下手中的动作。  
“你做不出来吗？”  
“我想任何人都能将这种速食咖喱做到能吃的程度。”  
“你不想吃？”  
“我的确非常关心入口食材的品质。如果你想尝试南亚风情，你应该先告诉我，我会指导你去买哪类调味品，我可以做给你吃。”  
“你不肯煮熟它我就自己来。”  
“威尔。”  
威尔盯着窗台下那快阴暗的角落。  
“做饭是我的任务，用来交换处理个人卫生的权利，我们讨论过这个问题，你不能出尔反尔。”  
“我没有出尔反尔。”  
“那很好，晚餐仍将在五点开始。”  
汉尼拔看过那男孩背后墙上的挂钟，站起身。  
“现在是四点二十五分，由于你今天回来的太迟，我想是时候开始准备食材，才不会在五点之后打破我们订下的规矩。”  
“我没有在外面逗留，是公交司机的问题。”  
“那些人确实会抓住机会偷懒，坏天气刚好给他们借口这样做。”  
“不。天气真的很糟，你知道的，你的手指。”  
“我的手指怎么了？”  
攥住了手中的毛料，威尔立刻紧闭嘴唇，摸索起腰带上那串沉甸甸、各式各样的小钥匙。每一把钥匙都连接着固定位置的固定锁头，每一个锁头则决定了汉尼拔能移动的最大领域。至于对方手腕上关键的那把，威尔已经将它藏到了一个绝佳的地方。  
“别看我，汉尼拔。”  
他每次解锁时都禁止汉尼拔观察自己究竟在用哪把钥匙的魔法唤来自由，这是他们定下的规矩之一，到目前为止，汉尼拔配合的还算不错。他将铁链的末端扣在能送汉尼拔走进厨房的位置后，拿出别在腰间那把过去唯一留给自己的宝贵遗产，刻有名字与番号的手枪。  
“我会盯着你的，别耍小聪明。”

这间破败公寓的厨房小得可怜，狭窄，昏暗，时常接触不良的炉火和顿挫欠磨的刀刃，除去甚少烹调的干净外一切都令人无法忍受，像极了厨师的噩梦。不过汉尼拔必须接受这种安排，实际上，在忍耐过几个小时复几个小时的枯燥乏味后，动动刀子，将块茎或果肉切割分开竟也成为一种身心愉悦的享受。   
矮火炜着锅里的东西，‘咕嘟咕嘟’，熔岩般火红的颜色娇艳热烈，释放出尖酸的辣味，和那种速食咖喱特有的工业香精。真糟糕啊，汉尼拔思考起如何用技艺抵消掉这气味，刀尖抵上砧板——土豆和胡萝卜已经融在锅里，希望能有新鲜的罗勒叶与黄姜，但可惜威尔没有技巧去分辨异域饮食的特性，那孩子没有接受过这类正轨的学习，缺乏调教——他在沉寂片刻后继续挥刀敲打出节奏，因为威尔没有靠近的意图。  
通常，那孩子会在这个特定的时间段内读书，特定某本的书，他在睡前也会读。

晚餐开始前威尔会再次更换钥匙，将手铐的终端与卫生间内的下水管道相连，为了让汉尼拔能够用桌子就餐。这条规矩通过的速度最快，侧面也证明了汉尼拔的好运——即是他沦为‘囚徒’，审判者也因缺乏凶残而脆弱到可怜的地步。  
威尔不是个十恶不赦之人，也绝非被社会逼上犯罪的道路。汉尼拔愉快的在厨房与餐桌间走来走去，将身后的金属链条拖得‘哗啦’作响，将亲手烹饪的食材装满餐具，摆上餐桌。  
他们相对而坐，空间缩小恰好辉映了对视时那种粘稠奇怪的感觉，且咖喱的热与香味也在晕染着屋内唯一的光源，那颗挂在两人头顶的灯泡落了一层灰，黯淡的暖黄色把威尔长发下残损的面孔照得更可怕了一点……一点点，对于医生出身、又擅长血腥工作的汉尼拔而言，刀疤和扭曲的鼻梁可比不过对坐人的不修边幅，卷发和厚重的胡渣，真让叫他难以忍受。  
吃饭时威尔很少说话，更多只是在聆听，像块沉默的海绵吸纳着随便从何处接纳的信息，他会偷偷处理这些东西，在汉尼拔被锁回窗台下面的深夜，背对自己的囚犯，看那本特定的书。  
偶尔，他也会偷偷用眼睛撇着汉尼拔的手指，再将自己的嘴巴塞满，吃得满足。汉尼拔咽了些必要的养分补给后很快就感到再无法忍受速食咖喱的味道，他没有胃口，搅动着手中的餐勺，琢磨这把塑料玩具能不能藏起来、玩些什么。  
不过刷碗的不是自己的工作，算了。放下餐勺，汉尼拔撑起自己的下颚。  
“第一次吃咖喱吗？”  
“不。”  
“曾经有谁给你做过这样的食物吗？”  
“没有。”  
“总是一个人生活？”  
回答他的只是含混的吞咽声，喉结滑落。  
“你喜欢我做的菜吗，威尔？”   
送到嘴边的勺子震颤了一下，很快威尔继续咀嚼起来，唯一的便是是瞪向汉尼拔的眼睛，故作凶恶却好奇，绿色，清亮的折射着灯的光晕。  
汉尼拔端详了片刻，加深了话题的难度。  
“你知道人的性格会潜藏在各种各样的生活细节之中。烹饪类似于改变现状，需要勇气，创新和冒险。你不愿改变，威尔，我猜是因为你曾处处碰壁，自觉生活便是痛苦本身？否则你的脸也不会变得这样的……丑陋。”  
“别讨论我的脸！”  
“恕难从命，毕竟它如此的引人注……”  
“闭嘴！”  
猝然爆发的情绪打翻了一个空碟，瓷器下落，破裂声切断了威尔企图大吼大叫的力气。他在汉尼拔的目光垂向地板时飞快踢开了那几块锋利的遗骸，然后斜靠上椅背，粗重的喘息不止。  
“今晚不许你再发出半点噪音！”  
“当心，你会割伤自己。”汉尼拔悄声的关切着，发出更多更多的‘噪音’，“也可能你喜欢伤疤，威尔，你收集的战利品可是不少。”  
“停下你的把戏！”  
他笑眯眯的瞧着男孩脸侧绷紧的线条，倾身，脚趾勾上威尔的裤腿，悄无声息的上移，在餐桌下踩着那块年轻、正因紧张的暴躁抽搐的肌肉群。  
“你喜欢我做的菜吗，威尔？”  
突如其来的寂静没头来袭，窗外的大雨仍下着，仿佛了无终止。

TBC


	2. 片段2-狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔在第二次遇见同一条流浪狗时会将它们带走。  
> 终于，汉尼拔是他的了。

威尔在第二次遇见同一条流浪狗时会将它们带走。

‘带’是在他看来比较合适的词，来形容流浪狗收容所的日常工作——投以食物，将绳索拴进小家伙的脖子，牵引它上车，关进牢笼。不过，并非每只脏兮兮都愿意接受人类的爱。威尔被咬过，那些已经在‘无爱’中适应并生存下来的小兽多半眼神警戒，卑微又凶恶，如果它们能说话的话，他怀疑自己会听到各种各样的唾骂吵闹与指责，关于‘以爱作为名义却夺去自由的恶行’。  
他从未对自己的上司茉莉提及这些多半以狗为视角泛滥的心声，毕竟巴尔的摩当下的经济状况凄惨可悲，如他这般容貌憎恶的失业者能保住一份正经工作已是难得。而且最棒的是茉莉从不会嘲笑他，威尔怀疑是杰克在自己的推荐信里写了什么，又可能作为一名每天都忙于几十只伤残动物的兽医，怜悯和爱心已经成了她的本能。  
“嘿，威尔，早上好啊。”  
“早。”  
“还是没睡好？来杯咖啡吗？”  
“谢了。”  
在威尔出发去寻找那些路边流浪的小家伙前，他们会简单聊上几句，消耗掉威尔一天所需的社交需求，剩下的活儿便是沉默——打扫狗舍，剪毛消毒，驾驶印有特殊工种的卡车去举报地附近寻找——威尔最喜欢后者，远离没完没了的吠叫，听会儿的广播。  
他当然很喜欢狗，非常的，可他更偏爱安静沉默的类型，就像自己一样。因此他尤其喜欢那只自己亲自带回收养所的狗，温斯顿，这是威尔亲自起的名字。

他第一次遇见温斯顿是在黄昏的下班途中。公交车到站，威尔隔着车窗瞥见一只毛色蜡黄、体型消瘦的中型犬，温斯顿像是已经被丢弃了很久，却乖顺的窝在人流稀疏的路边，寡言，似是并不担忧自己的命运。然后汽车开动，威尔回到自己冷清的家，打开收音机吃完晚餐。他在睡觉前又想起那只狗，大脑不知因何触动后重复起那几秒钟内相遇的镜头，一遍又一遍，不歇的滚动在眼眸的深处。  
可笑之极的，他因一只狗失眠，度过数小时枯燥后爬去洗澡。凌晨，头痛欲裂的男人盯着镜中人深凹的黑眼圈发誓，如果能第二次遇见，自己一定要将那只狗带回来。  
几天后，第二次与温斯顿相遇威尔便跳下汽车，将背包里早准备好的狗粮倒在手里。温斯顿用滚圆漆黑的眼睛凝视着这个忽然示好的陌生人，威尔则僵直缓慢的靠近，小心翼翼，直到狗狗用鼻子蹭上他的手心，舌头热乎乎的卷过他的手指。  
“乖孩子，从今天开始你的名字就是温斯顿了，乖孩子。”  
威尔笑了起来，在温斯顿沉默的承诺中抚弄起它头顶沾满泥泞枯柴似的长毛。他将它带去茉莉的收容所接受检查，洗去污浊，剔除多余的毛发。  
温斯顿有几颗断齿，头顶和腹部的长着脓包，脏兮兮的鼻涕和泪痕更让茉莉以为它得了犬瘟热，好在最终查明只是感冒和虱子疖螨。她专为它建立了档案，‘因为收养的人会希望弄清楚所有细节’，她将印满小家伙毛色、年龄、血统和牙况的硬纸卡交给威尔，让他牵着自己的收获去温斯顿的新家，一间中型犬适用的笼子。  
“但愿温斯顿能在一到两周内找到主人，否则你也可以将它带回家。”  
威尔沉闷的将装满狗粮的食盆推进金属栅栏，这句话在他听来只像是一句审判。  
好在阻碍入睡的欲望已经成为现实，现实则囊括了很多单从一面之观得不到的信息。他有得是时间与温斯顿交流，将一切记录在案，这是工作教会他的，威尔会消耗很多本子来收藏那些对‘习惯与所为’无声坦白的细节——小到一只狗虱，大到皮鞋留泥水中稍纵即逝的花纹——观察是他的强项，只是受制于一次相见中促狭又七彩斑斓的时光。  
紧张也会让威尔忽略一些东西，所以他会用规避了喧嚣的深夜‘找回’——关灯，闭上眼睛，沉入黑暗——纵然巴尔的摩不多见的暴雨已经将那男人留下的画面冲刷为无数褪色的碎片，回忆依然能将一切为大脑重现。

滂沱的雨水遮天蔽月，感官被冷，困乏和解饿混淆，威尔却肯定自己是被闷雷吞噬的呼救惊醒，人类的叫声尖锐短促，不比一只惨遭汽车碾轧的兔子反应更多，随后，被冲淡的水红色淌过泥泞的地面，淌过他的脸和手指，冰冷中的低温，他挣扎着爬起来，抬头望向让大雨变暖的来源。  
闪电，寒光割开黑暗的同时割开了一段惨白的肉块，那双手松开，威尔面前便轰然多了一具不住抽搐的身躯，浓稠的热血自脖颈断裂处流出逃逸，被大雨晕开四散，将他拖进身下不停聚拢的污池。   
血在黑夜里是墨一样的颜色，唯有扑面而来的腥味，提示着威尔这处境糟糕到令他窒息，晕眩，心脏随即为自保急躁的挤压血液，试图把氧和肾上腺素尽可能的输送到身体每一个陷入瘫痪的关节。逃跑啊，逃，可他仍摊在原地，仰视着正走向自己的黑影。  
“原来你还活着，无家可归的人。”  
威尔绷紧嘴唇，被恐惧淹没后打颤的舌根含着满满的求救本能，他在那双手就要碰上自己时将脸猛缩回厚重的衣领深处，所以头发被指端撩过，阴冷的酥麻带着电流自几缕发根蔓延直至全身。  
“除了现金，不要去捡任何带有身份信息的东西，警方会通过任何一种终端找到银行卡的使用者。”  
声音的末尾是一阵奇怪的笑声，威尔从衣褶和头发的缝隙内盯着停在自己对面的男人，他看到两条裹有透明塑料、比嗓音更加奇怪的裤脚。自己刚才是看到了什么？杀人现场！可凶手就这样和自己僵持着，威尔在延长的即死幻觉中紧张的等待着，他搅紧了五指内勾连的布料，脸颊上烧起滚烫的火。  
“那么晚安了，先生。”  
半生长的几秒钟过后，那双奇怪裤脚下精致的皮鞋经过威尔的身体，消失在通往未知后巷的深处。

汉尼拔的脑子里究竟都装了些什么呢？残忍还是仁慈？这是矛盾的。  
这问题已是无数次盘衡过威尔的大脑，像条贪婪的恶龙般紧守着谜题的关键，叫人忧心忡忡。哦，读懂另一个人的思维自是比找到更难，好在他们的初遇都清晰的卡在威尔表面晕眩的精神缝隙之间，帮他飞快的攻破了第一道难关，找到恶魔的名字，汉尼拔•莱科特，过程顺利到仿佛有神暗中的福祉，因为答案伊始便是从天而降。

彼时，威尔就坐在收养所的招待室里等待面试，惊讶的瞪着被茉莉丢上咖啡桌的报纸。头版头条的凶案报道正与记忆吻合，受害者是新近入驻本市的奢侈品销售员，外乡人，缺乏有用的社交资料，但威尔知道凶手必然是富人区的一员，成年男性，他见过对方的身高，听过口音，甚至能在纸上大概画出那双鞋面的花纹。  
如果还能使用警察的信息权限，找到那个人会非常的简单。  
不过现在，威尔得到的是一份全新的工作，他需要比过去多饶上几个弯子，花掉了将近两周的休息时间才用当地图书馆的档案室将嫌疑人的活动范围缩小到区，地租合同可提供了不少帮助，人们往往会忽略这类简练可靠的信息来源。他将所有可能的名字与地址抄进本子，再揉碎后混入自己的日常工作，开着收养所的卡车在富人区游荡，真是再好不过的掩饰。

“我可以问你一个问题吗，威尔？”  
在威尔从自己的囚犯身上获得解答的同时，汉尼拔也会有自己的疑问。  
“你是怎么抓到我的。”  
该怎么解释呢？确实，街道熙熙攘攘，那么多人，那么渺茫的机会，混乱的记忆再加上周期性褪色的忘却，他们错过的概率高得骇人。在得到之前，威尔也曾为此如坐针毡，可他该怎么对汉尼拔解释呢？解释他在无数个夜里因循环的画面辗转反侧，解释‘必须得到’的感觉是种瘙痒的冲动，在他的骨内攀爬燃烧。  
“只是好运气罢了。”  
他可不敢对汉尼拔解释太多，解释他自始至终都对这男人的种种行为满心困惑，也或许还有焦虑，早取代了得到的欲望，点燃新的火种。  
这一切都与他得到温斯顿后的解脱完全不同。他原本死寂的房间内忽然多了另一种存在感、体温和呼吸声，汉尼拔出现后，威尔再未获得过一刻安稳，他从不敢在缺少防备的时刻轻易靠近恶魔由锁链划归所有的领域，他会担心梦到自己的脖子被那双手折断、迸出热血，然后惊醒。这种岿然的害怕是威尔始料未及的变化，他不能合眼，在半梦半醒间盯着早在那扇窗下睡得安稳的男人。  
质变由量堆积而成，他又坐回自己脑内的电影院，重复观看起发生在这房间内的‘最开始’。

门‘哐’的关上，三道锁锁死，他将手推车上的大木箱移到房间中央，掏出扭开锁头的钥匙，肢解开每一块棺材大小的木板。威尔的手依疯狂的颤抖着，像是末梢神经早不再属于自己，他盯着被自己放倒在房间中央的男人，呆滞了半晌，再一次确定自己没有被无数次翻阅过的记忆欺骗。  
身高，样貌，他手中的身份证印着‘汉尼拔•莱科特’的字样，就是这个人。  
他真想听听看他的声音，可人类的身体失去知觉后像一堆死去的肉质……不，不，他不想杀人，他可没有杀人！威尔跪下，指腹小心翼翼的靠过去，在即将碰上汉尼拔的领带时又抽搐着倒退。  
“这一针管安眠剂下去，我保证多大的家伙能睡死过去整整一天。”  
茉莉保证过的，威尔只能对天祷告他没有下手太狠，且犬用针剂对人类并不致命。他再次鼓起勇气揪住那条织花繁杂的领带，扯开，将手探到预示着心脏跳动的静脉附近。汉尼拔的体温烫着手指，而威尔发抖的身体和那晚的雨水中一般冰冷，他笨拙的试着，过了好一会儿才发现对方的鼻息正在手腕上缠绕着，恒定又恬静。  
自己做到了，威尔恍惚的跪在这男人对面，徒然松懈的手指垂在汉尼拔的衣领附近，疲惫和终结在这一刻化作汹涌的海潮将他彻底的淹没了，他多想就这样结束一切，可这只是开始，他不能就这样……工作，是的，收养所的卡车还停在楼下，他明天还要上班，将收养所的所有物偷偷送回去，否则茉莉会怀疑的，威尔可不想惹那女人生气。  
深呼吸，起身后翻出储藏室内准备好的铁链，威尔走回房间中央，将汉尼拔身上那条碍事领带丢到一边，解开几颗扣子后露出对方气色健康的脖子，威尔考虑过大型犬用的项圈，可他还是选择了更为可靠的警用手铐作为手中铁链的彼端，这符合安全的要求。  
他摸了会儿汉尼拔身上裁剪合身的西服，布料细腻的手感补充了印象中昏暗的颜色——不是同一套，有钱人的乐趣，这不重要——他的目光滑过无力瘫在地面上的双手，汉尼拔的手背青筋毕露，力量雕琢出粗大的关节，看上起绝不像自幼便养尊处优的角色——凶手的手指，究竟是怎样的过去能将人塑造成为杀人犯，另一个待解的谜——汉尼拔的过去淹没在好几张的签证记录背后，图书馆可查不到对方的童年。  
这些都等会儿再说……   
停在衣服上的手指缓慢绕过眼前这张冷峻寡淡的脸，插入倾泻有一片灰白锈斑的头发，顺滑在威尔的指缝擦过，丝绸又带有温度的感觉近乎迷人，威尔咽下口中的唾液，迟疑着，如同对待温斯顿一般揉乱了那些整齐的鬓角。

“乖孩子，乖孩子。”  
即使夺取了它的自由，待在笼内的温斯顿仍是欢愉的亲吻着威尔的手指，表现出完全的信任和接纳。  
这画面敲打着威尔的太阳穴，突突的刺痛着。

威尔在第二次遇见同一条流浪狗时会将它们带走。  
终于，汉尼拔是他的了。

TBC


	3. 片段3——镣铐的歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汉尼拔同样目不转睛的看着他，舌尖却悠哉擦过嘴角，舔掉一点红色的液体，自己的血，威尔触电般缩起身体，将手中干净的刀用力丢出去，跳起来，狠狠捂住自己滚烫的侧颈。

两个世界内的事物正在汉尼拔的眼睛和耳内交替，颜色和音调阑珊破碎，在他自知不可触摸的烟水色布帷下与现实往来更迭。再次，常年囚禁在理智下的风雪伴随悠扬的童谣袭来，他知道自己必须马上醒来，或是挣扎着试图摆脱‘已经醒来’的梦境。  
汉尼拔睁开了眼睛，放任自己安静的躺了很长一段时间，直到碍事的雾气全部散去，感官重新找回了部分‘专注力’，能够分辨方位与空间。他缓慢的转动脖颈，离开冰冷地面的同时发现自己的双手都被反锁在背后，如遭遇风暴后搁浅的船。  
手铐、铁链与大型狗笼人工组合的‘牢笼’是拖拽了大船沉没的锚，他以一种奇怪的姿势躺在地上，望向头顶完全陌生的天花板，陈旧的米白，映照出梦中雾气混沌麻木的色调。  
自己似乎是被绑架了。汉尼拔坐起来，身后的链条却无法提供站立的长度，随后涌入大脑的鲜血唤醒了作呕与钝痛——时间，因由，所有失去意识前一瞬间的画面都被镇定剂搅碎了，只留下模糊且蠢蠢欲动的杀人激情，捎带着求生的饥饿——毕竟一切都与童年的遭遇如此相似，除去因果上绝不可能的相同。  
所有，这次会是谁呢？  
领带不见了，必然西服内外也被人翻过。汉尼拔不悦的打量起眼前落白的四壁和各处堆弃的家具，在风拂过脸庞时望过左侧墙上那扇半敞开的窗，铁栏将闹市区的地标建筑切割出遥远的距离，他大体估出自己的位置，也部分的窥见房间所有者的性格——贫穷，或是对生存寡淡的贪欲。  
一个失落冷僻的灵魂，没有这类相识。  
好在自己迟早会知道对方的身份，汉尼拔缓慢靠上背后的铁笼休息，听时间在某处钟表内平稳的脚步声，他在回忆中寻找线索，直到日落黄昏，门栓被‘人’扭开又谨慎的锁死，三道，通往自由的走廊有五步长，都在看不见的地方。  
汉尼拔挺起腰节，打量起这位令人期待的角色——动物的警示色以自保为本，危险的人类则偏爱以‘普通’掩饰杀伤力——站在自己面前的绑匪基本也符合犯罪逻辑与猜测。男性，穿着灰暗宽松衣裤，姿态间尽显倦怠与低落，非说值得好奇的只有那头以性别来说过长的棕发，卷曲似藤蔓般遮住半脸，让人不禁想要扒开再一探究竟。  
“晚上好，我们认识吗？”  
对方没有反应，呆愣的站在走廊转角的背后。  
“我恐怕无法在记忆中唤回与你相关的任何事，先生，你可否告诉我你的名字？”  
仍未做声的男人捏紧了拳头，双唇抽搐着，即将开口又紧紧闭合。他那双藏在发卷内的眼睛始终闪烁着戒备和怪诞，似是看穿了汉尼拔正在表演一场宏大的骗局，好吧，自己应该表现得再紧张一点，但汉尼拔现在没有这份玩乐的心情。  
“你的名字，年轻人，你应该告诉我你的名字，如果你让我有机会开口，就应该做好与我交流的准备。”  
绑匪舒了口气，放下背包，绕过半圈去关仍敞开透风的窗，他的好奇像是在观察一只放出笼外透风的珍奇生物，汉尼拔皱起眉，随那男人靠近的同时注意到几道靠长发和胡渣掩饰的伤痕，凹凸不平的眼角和半边鼻梁令这张脸不再对称，但那双眼睛神采明亮，是当地人中少见的湖绿色。  
“我们从未见过，否则我不会忘记你的模样……”  
用力扣合的窗切断了汉尼拔的声音。  
“可惜了，我喜欢新鲜空气。” 汉尼拔惋惜的瞥了眼窗外的风景，“你担心我的声音会惊扰到其他人？我以为你已经发现了我不会做那样愚蠢的尝试。”  
“你可以尝试，汉尼拔，汉尼拔•莱克特，医生，我没有邻居，但我猜你不喜欢唱无人欣赏的独角戏。”  
“哦，你知道我的身份。”  
“我们见过一次，你不认识我，这不要紧……当然，你也没必要在我面前表演正常人，我更清楚你是怎样的人。”  
‘叮’，那把汉尼拔别在腕内防身的手术刀被丢回主人面前，也将他的注意力从自己的姓名被绑匪说出时微妙的哽咽转去记忆深渊内封藏的琐碎画面——雨是升华某些菜肴必不可少却非常基础的材料，汉尼拔不会记错它们的用途。  
“你试图用这把刀刺穿我的腹部，莱克特医生，但动作稍迟了一点。”已然平复了情绪的男人平稳喑哑的继续，“你会被我抓住是因为故地重游，你第二次出现在那条发生过命案的小巷是为什么？回味？还是享受？你偏爱使用手术刀，因为职业还是特殊爱好？”  
这些半自解开的问题显然不属于一个单纯图财的大脑，汉尼拔略见惊讶，心跳声停了半刻。  
“这你自己得出的结论？你做过警察，还是接受过司法教育？”  
那双透亮的眼睛因诧异瞪大，显现出过于好看的负面缺陷——易于看透——那男人咬起自己的嘴唇，不知如何回答，然后懊悔于自己难以挽回的暴露了身份。  
“……这很好猜吗？”  
“正常情况下只有警察才会主动向‘杀人犯’接近，如果你认定我是其中之一的话。”  
“我肯定你是。”  
“那么你也确如我所料了，先生。假使你对警方的司法流程有所了解，就应当明白这样基于假设和想象力的审讯方式可不合规则。何况你袭击我，并将我囚禁于此，我已经记起一切，你用针管注射安眠药的现在还在隐隐作痛。”  
绑匪的目光滑过汉尼拔的侧颈，指尖下意识的颤抖了一次，但他没有移动，面色又难堪了几分。  
“好吧，我要还是警察你早被处以死刑了，医生，而我很庆幸再不用考虑流程和规矩。”像刺猬竖起防备来保护软弱的内在，绑匪的一对犬齿在说话间顽固的刺出薄唇，“你将呆在这里，直到我找到足够的证据就将你交给适当的部门。”  
他说罢径自从两人僵硬的对视中抽身而去，弯腰拎起几个装有食物的塑料袋。在准备去厨房前，绑匪又瞟了汉尼拔一眼，视线比先前多流露出几分担忧和迟疑。  
“怎么，你看上去很害怕。”  
脚步声消失在微波炉的哄闹之中，三分钟倒计时后是远远的驳斥，“我没有。”  
“或许你应该，我的朋友。”汉尼拔笑了。“我很欣赏你的初衷并未局限在金钱上面。这是场自以为正义的囚禁，我理解的没错吧。”  
“差不多是了。”  
再次出现的绑匪将晚餐摆上汉尼拔对面的木桌，两人份的快餐肉卷，外加一盘蔬菜沙拉。他径自坐下，干巴巴的扯起肉卷外层沾满油腻的包装纸。  
“刚刚下班？不奇怪人会为了生存将多少‘私人爱好’塞进日常生活的夹缝当中。”  
“你在描述你自己，杀人犯。”  
“叫我的名字汉尼拔就好，我仍希望得到你的名字，哪怕只是代号。这会便于我们尝试更为成人化的交流，某种程度上交流益于缓和局势，实话时候，你有些紧张。”  
又一段短暂的沉默后，绑匪在汉尼拔的注视下露出一丝怪诞的笑。  
“不得不说你真是过于冷静了，莱克特医生，你曾假想过这样的发生吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“这恐怕不是真的。”  
“理智是因为现实存在需要处理的困境和疑惑，先生，我与你类似，也有很多需要你解答的问题。”  
“你是我的囚犯，为何我会回答你的问题，告诉你正确的答案。”  
“你有权做你想做的一切，我也有权心怀‘需要’。”但汉尼拔没给这男人太多的考虑时间，“你似乎做过些研究工作，先生，关于我，你还知道什么。”  
“你是个不错的心理医生，也是个不错的杀人凶手。”  
“更多的？”  
“或许还是个不错的神经病患者，你的表现像是下丘脑无法正常分泌促肾上腺素释放激素。”  
“我们不能太轻率的下结论，你的证据是什么。”  
绑匪不置可否的哼了一声，“不然你来回答这个问题如何？”  
“所以，你将我困在这是希望我自己交出所谓的‘真相’，我的杀人罪证。”  
“不错。”  
“这听上去是否过于理想化呢？如果我不肯合作，你打算动用哪种虐待手段？像是饥饿？你手中的食物怕是已经冷了。实际上，我对吃尽身体内的食物非常小心。”  
“好啊，我倒不在乎。”  
他拒绝回答汉尼拔的问题，将自己的脸埋进餐桌，用缓慢木讷的吞咽对抗的同时掩藏所有被揭穿的精神空白。他似乎没有答案，而汉尼拔倾向于认为这些问题是应该在实施绑架前的筹备阶段内被考虑清楚的。  
可怜的新手。他不介意给对方一点心灵上的自由，轻嗅起空气中四溢流窜的廉价香味。  
‘咯吱’，‘咯吱’，细小的咀嚼声音如某些谨慎的啮齿动物，然后黏在那男人嘴角的沙司被潦草的舔净，没用的包装纸成了对方指尖的玩物，他开始扭动撕扯它们，偏头，对汉尼拔忐忑的说。  
“你一直期待着被人发现吗？”  
“什么。”汉尼拔收紧了眼角的细纹。  
“我知道这不合逻辑，我只是预感……你自始至终都没有极力否定过我对你的控诉，不是嘛。”绑匪的声音含糊，掺杂着污泥般混浊的不懂，“你不想摆脱这个困境，难道还想听我给出更多的论证？”  
“作为心理医生，倾听是我的职业习性。”  
“任何职业习性都不该胜过求生本能。”那张脸上的疤痕随表情生动的扭动起来，“作为心理医生，你清楚什么是正常人的应激反应，尖叫，害怕……你或是无法真正拥有它们，或是认为在我面前装样很蠢，无论哪一种都属于我‘理想化’的证据。”  
“但技术上，这些都无法被称为证据。”  
“我知道，我会找到的。” 绑匪坦诚的点点头，“我们有的是时间做这个。”

这说不上撕碎了多少的骗局和欺诈，根本不算一场胜利，但威尔很高兴自己并非一无所能。他到底看到了一些消纵即逝的‘真实’， 例如汉尼拔神经质的得意突遇到某些推论便会突然消失，当然，它们还会再次复生，因那男人的根基，藏在皮囊深处的心理高墙尚未被摧毁半分——不会这么简单——威尔做过调查，没有期待，只是未料到对方会跳过扮演‘受害者’的把戏，表演出兴奋与快乐……杀人犯都对自己的言行毫无廉耻之心，还是自己碰到了特殊的一个？疯子？变态？威尔是读过这几门学科，但没真正面对过‘活生生’的。  
故意而为也不无可能，反正没有证据，没人会相信他。  
“我现在有些倦怠了，先生，地上很不舒服。再者被你这样绑着，我可没办法独立用完我的晚餐。”  
晚餐？好吧。无声吞咽下再给对方打上一针的冲动，威尔离开餐桌边，从卧室墙角的‘古董堆’里翻出另一条铁链，走近汉尼拔背后。他想听他的声音，他们终归……无可避免的是要呆在一起，交流，欺骗。  
“别乱动，我是真的很感激你到目前为止的合作。”  
汉尼拔别过肩膀，还以一个放低姿态的点首。  
“我也很庆幸你是如此的坦诚，年轻人，无论天真与否，你的离开都是警方的损失。”  
低头，威尔攥紧了手中的铁物。  
“看来没人告诉过你你的奉承计量很生疏。”  
“那请允许我换一个，这些铁笼和镣铐明显是你自己改装的，你的焊接手艺很精湛。”  
“我喜欢修理机器。”  
“你独自生活，确实，与犯罪有染的心理很难信任他人，因为危险和乏善共鸣。”  
“不，我只是说我擅长修理机械。”  
“机械不是我最擅长的领域，油污，铁锈，单是想到处理这些污迹都会让我头疼。”  
“这不比你杀一个人更麻烦。”  
锁链被搅起轻快的歌声，汉尼拔被逗笑了，意义不明的哼出几个飘扬的音阶。威尔默默的看着，轻车熟路的将手中改造过的锁链末端与现有的相连，他很庆幸汉尼拔没有追问自己的事情。  
“为何你没把我关进你亲手打造的牢笼？”  
“我想过，但算错了腿的长度。”  
“你多大了？”  
指端流利的动作被困惑冻结，威尔皱起眉头。  
“为什么问？”  
“礼节性的好奇。更重要的是，如你这样的年轻人总会轻易被冲动蒙蔽了双眼，男孩儿，你尚未看清自己，我认为我可以帮助你。”  
“你这是什么意思……”  
而就在威尔意识到汉尼拔的表情骤降时那张脸已忽然凑到他面前，一秒后天旋地转，他的头重重砸在地面，脖颈即被利齿深深刺入，肌肉撕扯的剧痛和重压在身的力量仿佛这只突袭野兽就要将他整个吞入。  
致死的恐惧淹没了威尔，他激起周身的恶寒，尖叫如溺水者无法呼吸，终于在慌乱的挣扎中抓住一棵锐利冰冷的稻草。  
“该死！停！放开我！”  
那把被冷遇在地的手术刀抵上人类的腹部后向内就是猛刺，锁链锐利的摩擦声骤然平息化作死寂，威尔后知后觉的愣了，半晌，在耳畔死牢的咬与灼烧离开时才缓过精神。他飞快的推开压在自己身上的男人，向后倒爬了好几步，茫然的盯着仍被束缚的汉尼拔，战粟着，再次紧圈住自己手中的凶器。  
“别担心，这种刀很难割开西服布料。”  
汉尼拔同样目不转睛的看着他，舌尖却悠哉擦过嘴角，舔掉一点红色的液体，自己的血，威尔触电般缩起身体，将手中干净的刀用力丢出去，跳起来，狠狠捂住自己滚烫的侧颈。  
“你，你在咬我！”  
“我仅仅是在测试一下你的下丘脑，先生，你的功能一切正常，干得好。”  
“你他妈到底有什么问题！”  
“这就是我所说的，缺少经验，你可是要为自己想要的东西进行很多练习。”  
即使如此，他对坐的男人仍没有收敛自己上扬的嘴角。

 

TBC


	4. 片段4——牙印和项圈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 镜中的反射在灯下混为一团晦暗的形状，威尔瞪着它们，手卡在洗漱台的边缘，收紧又松开，半晌后才落上那以对称半弧刻在自己颈侧的淤迹，指端缓慢的划过这个由上、下颌牙形成的咬痕。
> 
> 如果是被流浪狗咬伤的话还需要注射疫苗，为身体建立‘先天缺乏’的免疫系统。

镜中的反射在灯下混为一团晦暗的形状，威尔瞪着它们，手卡在洗漱台的边缘，收紧又松开，半晌后才落上那以对称半弧刻在自己颈侧的淤迹，指端缓慢的划过这个由上、下颌牙形成的咬痕。细微的痛感说出一些视线不及的组织损伤，皮肤如印泥收集细节，例如牙床的力道，不整齐的创面，牙冠随岁月累加的凹痕……记忆随后保管下诸等特质，获得奖励。唾液滋润了咽喉，威尔将倍感肮脏的双手埋进水中用力的揉搓，开始那一套针对咬伤的简单处理。  
他的储物柜里塞满了茉莉赠送的药物——多数与动物有关——酒精轻车熟路的漫过创口时他‘嘶’了一声，随即扯下了手中的消毒海绵，为晕开在白布上的椭圆形污血倍感羞辱。  
人类能创造的咬伤可悲不过一个细小的血点，威尔处理过比这惨烈更多的伤，但精神上却是头遭。他可从没被人咬过，毫无疑问，甚至从没想过人能用到这种原始的方式战斗——牙齿深刺进皮肉，撕咬，咽下血肉——可了为什么？汉尼拔想表达什么，还是他陷入绝境？都不可能。威尔仍记得那男人松口时淡然且专注的神情，那其中没有任何‘孤注一掷’的成分，也与疯狂无关。

这可就真他妈有趣了！

威尔暗自唾骂着离开厕所，走进员工换衣间，将粘有两人指纹的手术刀用旧衣服裹好，再塞进衣柜深处。他想了想又从柜架里掏出许久未碰过的手枪，子弹，还有那些执勤期间常用的药片。他恨这些，可又仿佛需要通过这些恨抓住与之相生的存在。  
在锁好柜子前，威尔厌烦的吞下两片止痛药，靠自己的意志力，他几乎不可能再甩掉已在虹膜深处无限重现的场景——汉尼拔沉甸甸的压在他身上，舔去嘴角的血迹。

如果是被流浪狗咬伤的话还需要注射疫苗，为身体建立‘先天缺乏’的免疫系统。

潦草的笔端至此停顿，威尔呆滞的坐在办公室内，直到肩背被轻拍，才匆忙合上便签本塞回夹克里衬的口袋。他抬起头，疲倦的撞上茉莉依旧明朗的笑容。  
“还活着？要不要来杯咖啡？”  
“凑合。”  
“你每天都这样。”茉莉随性的感慨着“我就是纳闷你今天一直都坐在这儿而不是出去，天，威尔，你的黑眼圈真重。”  
“因为昨晚尤其的糟糕。”威尔试图让自己的语气无关紧要，“或许该试试用安眠药……”  
“别吃那个，你会上瘾的。” 茉莉打断了他，“何况你不知道医生实际上知道什么，他们说不准会故意让你认为自己病得很重，去吃些作用不明的药。那些人根本不打算彻底根治你的毛病，因为你一朝感觉良好，只会把他们踢走。”  
“我打赌我们说的不是一个概念，‘成瘾性消费’之类的。” 这次威尔打断了她，声音里多了点诙谐的敷衍，“我当然不需要谁来窥探我的脑子，倒是也未听说过你对医生有这么大的意见。”  
“可能是因为你从未跟我提过这个话题，也可能是因为我每个月支付的医疗保险太高，工资又太低，外加今天有些牙疼。”  
“也可能是因为月中是你需要完成财务核算的时候。”  
“见鬼，你刚好提醒了我。”  
这些无谓的闲聊近乎快融化了威尔脸上的冰块，可惜，他发现茉莉的视线停留在自己的脖子附近，只好僵住企图去掩盖的手臂，走出对方的的观察范围，远远的站在饮水机旁边，假装自己的逃避是因为口渴。  
“威尔？你被咬了？”  
“不，没什么。”   
茉莉怀疑了几秒钟，耸肩。  
“我告诉过你，别太早就和路边的小流浪们分享一张床。好在，那看上去倒不是太严重。”幸运的是她‘自以为’的理解省下了威尔撒谎的麻烦，“需要打一针吗，要知道狂犬病的潜伏期还挺烦人的。”  
“不。”威尔摇头，“我确信这不会感染。”  
“放伤口不管还会留疤，当然你是男人，可能不在意这个。”  
“我不在意是因为我根本用不着在意这么‘一点’。”  
“好吧，当真？” 茉莉不买账的双手交叉挡在胸前，不满于威尔话中的暗示。“你知道我不是指你的脸。”  
“我知道，我很抱歉。”  
一口灌下用来遮挡视线的水，威尔将手中的纸杯捏成一团，转去注视墙上印有‘拯救生命’的挂历——在人类怀抱中傻笑的狗仔，不，茉莉根本不会接受他——纸杯被丢入垃圾桶的抛物线预示着他准备好将谈话的氛围和礼貌弃之不顾，纵然威尔仍能听见半个自己还苟延残喘的希望着留下，向她解释，寻求帮助。  
他不知道该怎么办，不知道自己正散发出可怜兮兮的气味，吸引着茉莉走过来，安慰的站在他身旁。  
“上次你心情这么差是因为温斯顿，威尔，这次又是因为谁？”  
威尔支吾了一会儿，盯着自己的鞋面，“非常调皮的一个。”  
“它不愿意跟着你？”  
“你这么说也行。”他暧昧的回答，在茉莉的坦然中逐渐释怀了自己的忐忑，靠上橱柜，威尔直起腰板，“我猜这是因为我不想让它认为我是在伤害它。”  
“如果你想训练它的话就必须别想这么多，毕竟听话的狗才有更大的几率被人看上和领走。”她从书架顶层够出一本书丢进威尔怀中，训犬手册。“拿去看看这个，主要是‘食物诱导和物品诱导’那两章。”  
按照索引，威尔很快翻到了相关的书页，粗略的看了几眼密密麻麻的黑色印刷体，他找到了关键词，饥饿——适当的饥饿会刺激动物对奖励报以更强烈的反应——这些文字的引申义诡异也寻常，略见安抚，却又刺痛了威尔腹内的燥热。  
“可是……如果我真的被讨厌了怎么办？”  
“温斯顿也没讨厌你，对吧？听着，给它点吃的和好处，它早晚会将你记进自己的骨头里。”  
茉莉的窃笑激起威尔一阵恶寒，而对理由不为所知的她拉过威尔，又推搡他走出办公室，顺势指了指通往狗舍的走廊。  
“去看看你的小伙伴，干活，找点自信回来。”  
她将威尔哄了出去。

与收容所的院墙并排延伸的不锈钢狗笼新近空了几栋，威尔路过它们，向前又与几只无人认领的老狗打过招呼。他曾以领养人的身份熟悉这里，现在，他是工作者，一如既往的却是对大量屎尿和吠叫的无力适从——他养过几只狗，但没这么多——为了‘可爱’忍耐恶臭和噪音，人会受制于喜爱美丽的天性。  
同理，个月内认领的家庭来了又走，温斯顿仍安静的呆在属于它的狗笼深处。通常在一到两周的招领限期过后，没有找到新家的流浪狗会被处以安乐死。留给它的时间不多了，威尔蹲到笼子外面，不知第多少次确认过狗舍档案卡上的日期。  
“你好，温斯顿，今天过得如何。”  
细小的哼鸣和半个歪头算是这只发色暗黄的杂毛狗唯一的应答。时至今日，它依缄于个性，不懂摇尾卖弄去吸引领养者的注意，但威尔认为在某种程度上，温斯顿的自律和冷漠令它好似拥有了人的灵魂，懂得战胜自己的本能，去选择自己想要的生活。  
它安静的呆在这，这就是它想要的。  
“可怜的孩子，只有我知道你是最乖的。”  
而且只有我懂得如何在丑陋中汲取喜爱和满足。威尔的手掌悬过牢笼，在温斯顿缓慢的将脑袋递给自己时拧出个难看的笑容。剩下的时间里只有些说不上好坏的工作，清理排泄物、剪毛和训练，然后无关肌肉劳顿的疲惫堆积，在下班前到达‘不得不罢手’的临界点。威尔在回家前会仔细搓过自己的每个指节，他想将臭味从脑和体里剔除，可顶多只是用刺鼻的化学药剂掩饰罢了。  
他同样极想偷懒，直接开收养所的卡车回去，又因为害怕放弃了这个主意——如果汉尼拔能站起来，他越过窗户就能看见停车场周围的风景——只要他能。  
威尔枕上车窗，吸食着公交车机油和消毒剂混合后、浮散在自己周身的怪味。腕表的指针显示着现在距离昨夜已过去了将近二十二个小时，二十二个小时的食水未进，那男人纵然不会死，身体也该快到临近了吧。  
活该，他在身边的空座被人占上后立起衣领，为接下来的‘面对’心烦意乱才没在汽车驶过富豪街区一排排精致的别墅时昏睡过去。那栋威尔极为熟悉的房屋由远方扑面而来，快速略过的街景模糊了肉眼的辨析能力，他却发现有人伫立在门口，只记下一团模糊的暗色。  
会是谁呢？不过自己迟早会知道对方的身份。威尔在那栋房子逝去后闭上了眼睛。

他在永远不被称作‘家’的匣内多装了一个灵魂，对回去那‘地方’的感受便从枯燥演变为混杂了恐怖的盼望。威尔别上三道锁，在死一般的寂静中幻想这那人若成为‘尸体’会呈现的丑态，他随后打消了这个念头，因‘未死的‘’正抬起头迎接自己，即使肢体仍被囚困，靠上牢笼支撑也要摆出端正的坐姿，静如一尊呼吸稳定的塑像。  
“晚上好，先生。”  
二十三个小时后近似的问候，汉尼拔的声音已见沙哑，威尔点了点头。  
“你好，医生。”  
他们短促的视线接触因汉尼拔垂过眼窝的发鬓模糊，不过扫视一周后，他没发现什么新的‘不妥’，除去自己在上班前摆在对方脚边的半杯水，和昨天剩在餐桌、等待腐臭的肉卷——放在狗笼外面的食物和水——太阳穴刺痛，威尔只好先按寻常的生活模式操纵自己，外套挂上衣架，拿出背包内两人份的晚餐，替换桌上的丢进垃圾桶。  
汉尼拔一言未发，因此威尔一时也无法确认对方的寡淡是困乏、还是正准备其他的表演。‘未知’的恐惧感时深时浅，这让假装在餐厅忙碌的男人心跳加速——自己还没想好该如何处理眼下的情况，而汉尼拔说不定昨晚就猜到自己是第一次——威尔皱起眉头，慢下呼吸后走回客厅，拿起地上无用的水。他在最靠近汉尼拔时瞥见了那双清冷的红瞳和张口间隐约可见的锐利牙尖，汉尼拔也盯着他，绝非才从睡梦中醒来的光泽。  
“你想就这样杀掉我吗。”  
他的低语在威尔的耳道中‘嗡嗡’鸣叫，迅速从对方口间逃开，威尔在看到那张藏起锋利的双唇又扬起嘲讽时安下心来。他返回厨房，清空杯子后将新水放回原处。汉尼拔的小腿谨慎避开了玻璃器皿，一丝赤色的饥饿闪过后，他再次安宁的视线自威尔杯口的手指爬上了他的脸，受伤的那半，然后便凝视起威尔衣领半遮下的伤口。  
“哦，你没有很好的处理伤口。”汉尼拔悠扬的语调丝毫不为干涸折损的说着，“你想要留下它吗，伤疤能提醒我们过去的发生历历在目，你想必是非常执着的人，还是……你在害怕我。”  
“我应该算是前者。”  
“且你为我拿来水，谢谢，这让我坚信你的现在并非你的初衷，过去的你会是怎样的人呢，热心肠但鲁莽的警察？你的脸又发生过什么。”  
血飞速涌上头颅，泵出肌肉内的愤怒。威尔攥紧手中的水杯，另一只则突然捏住后扬起了汉尼拔的下颚，他的动作对于受捆的人来说足够快了，力道在突兀于‘自己在做什么’后降低到尽可能不让对方感到受辱的程度。  
“张嘴。”  
他将杯口固执的抵上汉尼拔喋喋不休的嘴，对方便就势仰首，毫无抵抗的饮下生命急需后微咳起来，放任少许水流沿嘴角滑进颈扣敞开的衬衫，打湿了昂贵的面料，以及威尔的思绪——那本训犬手册就在自己的背包深处——威尔的指尖刮过的肉质柔软，汉尼拔的耳垂，他心虚又愤懑的放下杯子，警告自己忘记那本该死的参考教材。  
“我给你带了晚餐，我也可以松开手铐，但你必须保证你不再违抗我，做任何危险的尝试。”  
“在用这种方式给我饮水前，你就该解开我的手铐，或是准备瓶装水，吸管，让这一切看上去更体面些。”  
“给我保证，否则自由必然是我最后替你考虑的事。”  
“你真该被驯以礼教啊，先生。”  
“你可以答应我的要求，或是继续挨饿。”  
“只要你已经准备好关于‘掩埋尸体’的方案。”  
如果说应对虐待的正常行为是‘害怕后开始为生存乞讨’的话，汉尼拔病态的冷静和讥讽则再一次契合了威尔关于‘他拥有谋杀意识’的假设。胁迫无法触动汉尼拔，倒是威尔被这个反嘲惹来愤闷，攻击的欲望又开始在骨缝内骚动累加，他咬住牙冠，交出部分注意力给脑海中持续倾斜的天平——想想温斯顿还有茉莉的主意，自己会找到真相的——威尔能预感到未来的某日自己会为了权衡左右陷入混乱，他拿了空杯走开，第二次坐在餐桌的对面。

汉尼拔没温斯顿那么简单。

威尔敲打起桌面，持续不断的噪音正如生锈的齿轮被外力逼迫着运转，试图在违心的思维模式下找到一个正确的抉择。假设站在那幢别墅前的人是自己的话，我又会成为怎样的存在。另一种行为模式的液体开始溢出、并包裹住威尔大脑皮层中的每一条沟壑。  
“我知道你想要和我交涉，莱科特医生，你肯定非常的讨厌挨饿。”  
“哦，另一个关于我的推测，请讲。”  
“你位于市中的豪宅有修葺很美的花园，所有零碎的装饰，窗帘，马赛克地砖，品味……多多少少，你体内有属于‘享乐主义’的精神，考究生活的人想必不喜欢挨饿，你的……体格也不像个素质主义者。”  
“恶魔潜于细节之中。”  
“千真万确的总结。”  
含混在威尔口腔内的‘假设’在汉尼拔眼底愈加闪现的火花中转为自信——这男人的表情一旦灵活起来，就像垂危的动物突然间活蹦乱跳般令人宽慰。自己找对了方向——于是他更大声的继续说。  
“因此我……既然我能够得知你的想法，我们就可以避开这种结局。”  
威尔等待着汉尼拔的回答，对方的沉思令他紧张。  
“难道我说错了什么？”  
“不，值得嘉奖的结论，男孩儿。你说的不错，饿死太过消极，是拥抱‘死亡’中最差的选项，我确实无法接受饥饿而死的结局。你也有不错的观察力，允许我问一下，你进过我的房间吗？”  
“没有。”威尔板起脸否认，“我不是小偷。”  
“很好。”汉尼拔点点头，微笑着，“你想必也不愿就这样杀掉我，那么我们眼前的困难应该能算是在尝试交涉的中途遇到了一点卑微的挫折，我现在很乐于听听看你的提议。”  
“我的提议是……”威尔再次口干舌燥起来，“我会满足你必要的生活需求，对等的，你呆在这里，停下所有愚蠢的冒险。”  
“愚蠢的冒险……好吧，考虑到你的最终目标是将我交给警方，这笔交易可不怎么划算，但我想我没有什么其他的选择。” 汉尼拔在威尔暂露轻快时促狭的笑了，“你也该明白我的保证对你没有意义，同理，你的命令也是。”  
“我会考虑尽量减少命令你的次数，但这取决于你的表现，不是我。”  
“你能够由衷的思考改变自我才真是好极了。”  
这算是达成共识吧。威尔不在犹豫，解开别在腰带上沉甸甸的钥匙扣。他走到汉尼拔视野不及的背后才选出正确的钥匙，插进按计划昨晚就该被打开的锁。忽而，他怀疑起汉尼拔留给自己的牙印是不是出于孤注一掷和冒险，巷内割喉的影像足以证明这个撕咬的初衷并非冲动，那会是什么呢？汉尼拔对他指明他们彼此廉价的保证又意在何处？凝固在威尔脖颈的疼警告他这主意糟糕透了，没有被降服的动物一旦获得自由，就逃得再难找到了，更何况是猛兽。  
“别让我对你失望。”  
“你不会的。”  
‘咔嚓’，锁链与铁笼的结合被解开，威尔随汉尼拔一并起身，他快步退开，掏出别在后腰的枪支，指着正搀扶着狗笼站在原地的男人。  
“将手铐戴在前面，医生，然后我们就可以去吃饭了。”  
汉尼拔的脸色坠入阴暗却又转晴，他瞟了眼距离自己几步之遥的威尔，摇头，回复自由的双手并未作出任何过激的举动，仅仅是揉捏肌肉，让血液加速流回所有早已僵硬的肢体与关节。  
“你是太年轻了，所以无法关心一下老年人的身体情况。”  
“在你留在我脖子上的玩意儿消去之前，我不会将你视作‘老年人’的。”  
汉尼拔如若被恭维般，诙谐的点头。“你还准备了枪。”  
“无论如何我都该有所防备。”  
“很好，你已经学到了不少。”  
“……学到什么？”  
“练习，如我昨晚所说。”  
威尔恍然大悟，“哦，我发现你还挺有趣的，医生。”  
“上帝保佑我们不会变得太友好才是。”   
汉尼拔边说着，绕开笼子，以举枪、僵持且谨慎的身躯为中心，环视着这间空荡荡的‘牢笼’，卫生间，厨房，卧室的门锁着。几分钟后，他在未因自己‘越规的探索’挨枪子后满意的回到最初被囚禁的位置，拾起地上的镣铐。  
“共情是你用来理解这世界的方式，男孩儿，你的所知所见会影响你的思维，而你的价值观和责任心已经受到了重创，是因为你的工作？”  
汉尼拔望向已然垂向地面的枪口，和仿佛被雷霆击中、瞠目结舌、战粟的男人。  
“你脑中的堡垒也崩塌了吗？所以你出于自保将自己的视野局限在眼前这‘无趣’的格局之中，但你绑架了我，为什么你要重新回到这对你而言的‘地狱’深处。”  
“是你杀……”  
“别着急回答我，思考。”汉尼拔做出禁声的手势，“不要急于为任何事盖棺定论，冲动的年轻人。听我的建议，你该出去走走，更多的‘观察’才能获得更多的灵感。顺便，晚餐前我想洗澡，再换身崭新的衣服，或许你能带些东西回来，我的日常用品。我可以告诉你我家附近的路摄监视设施作为交换。”  
“我凭什么！戴上你的手铐！”  
“你绑架了我。”汉尼拔回答的义正言辞，“好奇心不正是你绑架我的动机之一。”  
他将金属铐锁举向这只因穷凶极恶而吵闹的小动物，招手，温和的说道，“过来，帮我扣上，还是你想看我自己给自己上锁。”  
手铐被冲过来的男人鲁莽的抓走，汉尼拔微笑着，稍低了角度的举起双手，露出腕骨，他让绑匪亲力亲为，在对方的头顶快倾进自己胸口时垂首，又嗅了嗅那些蓬松的卷发深处散发的气味。情感系统与嗅觉的交相辉映后汉尼拔闻到了紧张的酸苦，和一丝缥缈温热的甜美夹杂其中。

 

TBC


	5. 爱宠PET5——细胞间的联系

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想过或许会有另一个彼世，他与米莎过着将黑面包丢进河里喂天鹅’之类的日子，再将自己以最自然的方式献给死亡……但黑暗已经吞噬了这个世界，汉尼拔望着背坐在自己面前，将他困在此地的男人。  
> 二十七八岁，正是成就事业的年纪。  
> 汉尼拔无聊的想到这个年龄的自己，彼时，他在自己最精力旺盛的年岁里解决了几件了不起的大事，但这个人，年轻的绑匪先生，倒更自愿被束缚在狭隘的深井内，近乎沉闷的要坠入地狱。

被囚禁是件挺无聊的事，而无聊时，汉尼拔会为了丰满自己的灵魂不得不想到很多的事。这次，他靠坐在牢笼前面，听时间在挂表中无声的走过五点，意识的河流以回溯到年少，在医科院实习的日子。  
他想到一部分被母体顺利挤出的婴孩，幸运的部分，被骄傲的举起娇嫩的身子，被赞颂，被形容成为神的馈赠。那在汉尼拔眼中实则只是块继承有DNA多样性，尚待发育的肉。等待时间发酵，裂变出不同的发色，骨形和容貌，美貌或丑陋，聪慧或愚笨，有的则天生残疾，直到死亡都是丑陋的模样。  
所以生命若不能被定格在某一个瞬间的话，便无美感可言，更勿论这新生‘最美的瞬间’内也夹杂有一项甚少被世人提及的事物——自出生起便不再增殖，径直奔去消亡的脑细胞，大约一百二十亿个。  
这是大约一百二十亿次的死亡，均摊后发生在每天的每分每秒内，以十万的数量沦为代谢的废物，随脑髓质消失在每个人的梦境之中。用略带艺术夸张的想象力来说，这死亡是如死亡的丧钟在大脑深处连续不断、重叠、此起彼伏的轰隆鸣响，但却与现世了无瓜葛。毕竟，耳聋的人无动于衷，听见的却也无奈如何。  
所以死亡并非偶然，恰巧的句号，也不是多数活人认为的那样，是命运瞬间落下的笔，死神一挥促成的镰刀。而汉尼拔在过早的年纪里听见了那钟声，便不幸（或幸运至极的）对死亡产生了最纯粹的敬畏。

当死亡是生的唯一归宿，如何在这必然中成就更伟大的意义就显得尤为关键。  
浪费它，既是重罪。

然而那时光的河水倘若能逆回到更早的时候，他的童年，他脑细胞最为活跃的时刻，汉尼拔则认为那段时光内的每一秒钟都被赦免了浪费的罪责，也无需寻求任何意义。  
他想过或许会有另一个彼世，他与米莎过着将黑面包丢进河里喂天鹅’之类的日子，再将自己以最自然的方式献给死亡……但黑暗已经吞噬了这个世界，汉尼拔望着背坐在自己面前，将他困在此地的男人。  
二十七八岁，正是成就事业的年纪。  
汉尼拔无聊的想到这个年龄的自己，彼时，他已经着手于将智慧从脑细胞的数亿死亡中拯救出来——点亮脑细胞间的联系，艺术，医学，从临摹走向创作，融会贯通。他在自己最精力旺盛的年岁里解决了几件了不起的大事，但这个人，年轻的绑匪先生，倒更自愿被束缚在狭隘的深井内，近乎沉闷的要坠入地狱。  
绑匪先生缺乏持续的激情，又算不上浑噩，更像是此刻窗外将熄的阳光，不抱希望的挥洒着微弱的橙色，低温，不足滋养万物，却在可视的角度下暴露出自身的缺憾，太阳黑子，如那张脸上每一处凹凸不平的疤痕。  
那显然是在极致条件下造成的创伤，是某些不寻常的事情发生过留下的痕迹，汉尼拔好奇的想，是谁毁掉了这年轻人本该精致的脸？进而将他彻底推入自毁？他确实是个英俊的男人，但也同样稚嫩，而青春的最大弱点就是易于摧毁。

这真是太可悲了，对，汉尼拔忽然不想用可恶来形容这个人了……

当然，这个不爱说话的男人并不知道汉尼拔在想什么，他只是背对着汉尼拔，整天都沉浸在看似无尽无终的修缮工作内，摆弄着那些堆在地上的机械玩具，铁笼、锁链。对方是个手艺人，实践家，但敲打零件和汽油味可与汉尼拔的兴趣无关，唯独，他能从‘这个人是故意在自己面前修理绑架用具’的逻辑中找出点乐子，且刻意略去了‘对方无处可去’的现实。  
就这样，这个由绑架犯和囚徒组成的周末已经在宁静中度过了四分之三的光阴，没有暴力，迫害和尖叫，他们各自沉浸在自我的世界之中，仿佛都了然有些事真的急迫不得，或是节奏相同的表面上尊重彼此，实则却在浪费时间的假象下建造着思维的攻城器械。  
可汉尼拔感觉自己像是个被锁在游乐园门外的孩子，他微张了嘴唇，正要打破这百无聊赖的宁静的时候发觉始终在工作的年轻人停下了手中的活儿，那沉重的发卷翘起梢头，几秒后望向汉尼拔，像极了沙漠中瞧见飞鹰的猫鼬。  
“你饿了吗？”  
绑匪那双半睁、蓝色的眼中什么都没有，空洞至极——兴许这人是靠维修机器进行某种冥想——汉尼拔看了眼墙上的挂钟，七点半，对于准备晚餐而言真是太迟了。  
“若在家，我现在已经在享用我的晚餐。”  
“如果你饿，可以早点告诉我。”  
“你就当做这是我在尊重你极不健康的生活习惯吧，年轻人。”  
“你尊重我……”  
绑匪飞快的嘲弄了，却又吞下了更多的驳斥，厌弃谎言般将汉尼拔的话与手中脏兮兮的的螺丝刀一同丢进工具箱，撑膝盖起身起来，全不顾手上的污迹进一步弄脏自己的裤子。他慢悠悠的走进厨房，有点崴脚。汉尼拔能想象出那两条腿内结实的肌肉细胞正因长时间的盘坐缺血，肿胀又刺痛，他看不见厨房里的情形，仅仅是猜测，在绑匪用脏手打开冰箱门，并伸手去拿食物前提出自己的不满。  
“停下，去洗你的手，先生，我可不想我们本就可怜的晚餐还染上一股机油的气味。”   
沉默，冰箱门被打开又关上，再次出现的年轻人用黏有墨色的指头拎着两人的晚餐，另一只干净的则举了半杯冰凉的液体，酒味零星。  
他好整以暇，得意的俯视着汉尼拔，嗓音沙哑——未见得手中的就是第一杯  
“你挺擅长以自己为标准要求别人，医生。”  
“你应该庆幸这房间还未杂乱让我不能忍耐的程度，年轻人，太久的孤独会在潜移默化间惯出诸多可悲的生活习惯，只是没人像我这样提醒你，所以你应该感激我。”  
“……好吧，还真是谢了。”  
“我接受。”  
胜负以分，汉尼拔笑了，绑匪则撇撇嘴，举杯咽下几口金色的液体，飞快断开了彼此相连的视线，随食物再次消失在厨房深处。流水声先于晚餐被准备前，享受着这种无声的臣服，汉尼拔原地换过姿势，期待着自己在晚餐时不多的自由降临。  
十几分钟后，已被洗净的手指勾得钥匙晃动，解开又锁上那套重复在汉尼拔背后的领域游戏，汉尼拔站起身，在用餐铁链的范围内散步，放松自己的肌肉和筋骨。  
他看不见年轻人在厨房烹饪的风光，不过空气中开始飘散出一股廉价的饭味儿——沙拉融化后腻死了吐司面包，番茄酱为了遮盖速食意面里过期的碎肉，被化学制剂调得过甜、过香——汉尼拔想念自己的冰箱，远离了厨房去研究其地上的金属废物，他嗅着这堆杂物散发出铁离子、近乎血味的陈旧，找到了几个刻在铁笼上的缩写。  
“你在看什么？”  
“你的兴趣。”  
汉尼拔转身，从绑匪的手中接过晚餐和专为他准备的塑料餐具。  
晚餐的开始无比祥和，实则是美食家不想再因为味蕾展开任何小气的斗嘴——就当是提前体验监狱生活了——汉尼拔准备了更有趣的话题，搭伴咽了点超市里腌制过度的土豆沙拉。  
“我在你修理的铁笼上看到了宠物专业的商标。”汉尼拔的口气平铺直叙，“你用来关押我的器材都适用于宠物，大型犬，你喜欢狗吗？绑匪先生。你是养过狗，还是在宠物医院工作，负责日常维护。”  
餐盘内尚未晕开的番茄酱就伴着他的话语搅动着，以可视的速度爬上了绑匪的脸颊，烫的那几道躲在卷发后面的伤疤更见突兀——羞耻自然是足够支撑汉尼拔的猜测，可更有趣的是观察这个男人丰富细碎的肢体语言——紧攥住手中的餐具，桌面下的双腿已经扭出了远离的角度，只是年轻人他仍瞪着汉尼拔，圆睁的双眼里满是惊叹和担忧。  
害怕自己的内心已被揭穿，想要逃跑又不得不面对，真是个不会撒谎的人。  
“……你在……观察我？”  
“这不稀奇，毕竟我没有将精力都投在胡思乱想的畏惧当中。”  
汉尼拔嘘声说着，索性将无趣的晚餐推开，如医生对待患者般将手覆上绑匪绷出青筋的指节，安慰起这个恼羞成怒的灵魂。他感到几次逃难的蜷缩，但很快年轻人安静下来，就这样被刻意的轻触禁锢在餐桌对岸，唯独那对不爱出声的嘴唇还僵白着，渗出细小的音节。  
“我知道，我的意思是，你，你……”  
“你好奇我是怎么猜到这些。”  
“不，好吧，我也想知道这个。”绑匪抽出自己的手，揉了揉脸，将他四散的疑惑挤出顺序，“说吧，医生，你到底从哪猜出我的工作的。”  
“应该说是‘猜’也不是一个准确的词，是推论，基于你的生活用品，衣着和体味。我嗅到过狗和消毒水的气味，当然，不是今天，是平时，下班以后。”  
汉尼拔瞧着绑匪难以置信的凑鼻子去闻自己的前臂，他被逗笑了。  
“极少有人知道我的鼻子非常灵敏，因为通常情况下我会隐藏我的天赋，就像你会对外装作没从移情中看出他人极力隐藏的思想。你我的天赋都具有侵犯性，且容易招致嫉恨。”  
“你怎么知道我会隐藏自己？”  
“我不知道，我只是认为你的能力不该被止于你现在的生活，毕竟，你过去可是个好警察。”  
他的称赞取悦了绑匪，对方放下手臂，表情执拗且不情愿的说着——莱克特，你很烦。  
“好吧，除了我的工作，我还暴露了什么？”  
“尚且仅是足够得出这一个模糊结论的程度，绑匪先生，你看我仍在想方设法得到你的名字。”  
“我才不会告诉你。”  
这个话题到此打住，汉尼拔没有执着，乐见年轻人松了口气，将他们的晚餐停留在轻松简单的气氛之中——连那半杯酒都喝空了。绑匪将他留在餐厅内，自己则从厨房掏出半瓶威士忌，出于某种汉尼拔难以理解的心态续杯。逃避？胆怯？但那双盯着自己的眸子烧着好奇的火。  
“我想知道你为何要与我分享这个？莱克特。”  
“我的观点？”  
“对，你的推测，在我看来你没有理由告诉我你的观察结果。”  
“我有，而且理由就是你本身，先生。”  
“我？”  
“因为你是个特例，无论这场绑架的初衷和你本人都不传统。”  
汉尼拔将尚有余温的掌心收回碟子旁边，推话题去原先的轨迹。  
“我记得我们提到过你的思维方式，共情，曾任职警官的你一定清楚这种能力并非空穴来风的。你需要大量的观察和线索才能找到你想要的东西，找到我脑内深藏的真相。”他停顿了一会儿，又进一步，“但进展很糟，过去的失败束缚了你的手脚，你病了，需要帮助。”  
“哦，对，我差点忘了你是个心理医生，观察力是你的本职工作。”绑匪自嘲的歪起嘴角，举杯，酒伴着一撮芝麻菜沙拉，牙关极慢的蠕动。“你知道研究心理学的人大部分都有些性格缺陷，医生，你告诉我，用你那敏锐的观察力来分析你自己，你会在自己的诊断书里写下什么？”  
汉尼拔的指端撑起餐叉，翘起下撞，瓷盘打出一发速射，绑匪缩了下脖子，惊弓之鸟的本能。  
“纸上做功可不是个好主意，先生。”他缓了语气，口中些许的遗憾是哀悼着自己还无法碰到厨房用具。“或许，这个问题应该由我的心理医生来回答才更显中立。”  
“什么？心理医生的心理医生？”  
“心智疾病的扩散不是物理手段可以防备的，当我们在解决病人的困难同时，也承担了病人的一部分毒性，思想的毒瘤。”汉尼拔不置与否，点了点自己的太阳穴，“任何模式的交流内都有风险，你知道的，这也是你让自己保持孤僻的理由。我怀疑你的孤独是一种被动，还是你在最大限度上规避不必要的社交，换句话说，你选择了我，让我呆在这里……”  
“我让你呆在这儿可不是请你当我的心理医生，莱克特。”  
“我很抱歉，但观察是我的老本行，我没办法克制自己，除非……”  
“除非什么！如果我能杀了你让你永远闭嘴我早做了。你知道这不可能！”  
绑匪那五根原本松弛的指节瞬间紧攥住杯子，对立于语言，演绎出‘掐断气管’的动作。  
“而且你能轻而易举的控制自己的行为！你是个高度自制的人！你那精致如艺术的谋杀手段！你只是故意在我面前示弱，逼迫我去，去……”  
餐桌被泄愤的推开，‘吱哑’尖锐的一声，汉尼拔立即向后站起来，绑匪则退到更远处，双手抱胸，恼怒至极的瞪着他。  
“这就是你的计划？扮演好医生然后套出我的……我的想法？证明我有精神问题！精神病？不！我清楚我自己在做什么！”  
“可我怀疑的是你很将快会失去自己的方向。”  
“不！你的话每句都有指向性！莱克特医生，这句也是！或许，或许你才是有病的那个。”  
那把被绑匪丢在桌上的餐刀伸手即得，汉尼拔用余光瞄过沾过唾液、光洁但顿挫的刀刃，抬头，观察着另一种解决方式——年轻人满脸胀红，紧张摸索着后腰别枪的位置，可速度太慢了，汉尼拔不禁怀疑那把保命的枪械是被忘在了厨房，在对方受控于贪酒的念头。  
……真是个蠢孩子。他突然想起这个具有魔力的字眼。  
“听着，我的男孩，冷静。”  
举起双手，汉尼拔绕过桌子，靠近戒备森严的年轻人，脚步刚好停在两人的安全界限前一点——过度亲密是否会显得太过虚伪？可毕竟自己完成了这么多的铺垫和忍受，汉尼拔不希望在那张脸上看到更多不必要的警觉。  
“你是过于多疑，才会引申了我的意图。”他挨了狠狠的一瞪，默默改口，“部分的，引申。你和我一样清楚被人看穿的感觉并不快乐，你试图隐藏你自己，我很理解，因为我也在做一样的事。”  
“别再这样说了！”  
“可是我的真实想法，先生，你不能逼我在我不愿的话题上撒谎。”  
那双失去保护的手颤抖着，以不同的频率、模棱两可于这番话的真假与否。汉尼拔的指节划过刀刃，拿起桌上的酒瓶为自己满了半杯，酒精入口苦涩，他皱眉，瞥了眼这杯威士忌可笑的质量。  
“非要说的话，我所有的指向性也都源于我的好奇心，你藏在记忆内的真相。”  
年轻人的手突然便不再抖动了，他盯着汉尼拔，汉尼拔举起杯子，邀约般递回酒去。  
“你想知道什么。”  
“关于你的脸，你的伤疤，还有你的过去。”  
“……为什么你非要执着这个！”  
“因为注目。”而且我暂时还不想用玻璃杯杂碎你的颅骨。  
“莱科特！”  
那酒杯被蛮横的夺走，年轻人冲进汉尼拔的领域，一仰头将廉价的酒精灌进喉咙。他因此被呛出好几个酒嗝，晕开愤懑的眼睛仍叫嚣着，似是要将这个秘密永远的吞进腹内深处。汉尼拔宽慰的笑了，从年轻人的手中抠出空杯，顺势收拢起餐桌上全然无人问津的餐具。  
“不过，我相信你我迟早会得到我们各自想要的东西。让我洗碗，就当是为这场不快交谈的赔礼好了。”  
他垂下鼻端，在对方弃厌逃窜的背后又嗅了一阵那股独特又诡异、混有汗液酸涩的温甜。

威尔睡不着——他们玩的是一模一样的游戏——这句话催促着他辗转反侧，甚至连这夜噩梦的入场券都失去了。他彻底的失眠了，数着惊悚爬过背脊的同时默默说服自己克服恐惧。他等了很久，直到这整栋房子都陷入死一般的寂静，才屏住呼吸，转身，望向黑暗中那个被人盘踞的角落。  
汉尼拔早就睡了，睡眠质量一直好得让人羡慕。可这个人是应该害怕的，他被囚禁在这，他杀了人，为何那些亡魂不去惊扰他的梦境？  
威尔回忆着自己藏在枕头下面、那本便签纸上的字迹——他从自己在警校受训期内的旧书里抄了几段关于特殊犯罪心理的笔记——未来，如果有谁会为汉尼拔•莱科特侧写的话，肯定能发现这个人将符合‘高智商的精神病态和反社会人格’，这两类危险人种的普遍特征……当然，不可能完全吻合，天底下没这么顺手的事。  
在未来会完成这件事的人一定会是个倒霉至极的家伙，威尔听着另一种稳定的呼吸声，想象力中已长出一张属于这个‘谁’的面孔，和自己近似，但没有伤疤，更沧桑但完整的威尔•格雷汉姆。他试过许多次熄灭这个假设，不听话的大脑却拒绝了理性，让他枯燥的醒着，双眼干枯胀痛，艰难的躺着。  
自己必须出去透透风。  
威尔坐起来，肌肉平稳的运动让身下的旧床垫没发出任何声响，他再次远远的望了会儿汉尼拔，确信对方依旧睡着，才蹑手蹑脚的拎起自己的衣服，锁门，站在楼梯间里套上肥大的工裤和外套。  
马路上一个人都没有，即将入夏的凌晨夜干燥还有几分清冷。凉风仿佛能窜进每个毛孔，这棒极了，威尔裹紧了身上的夹克，急匆匆走去居住地对面街口的停车场，缩减时间以避开夜巡的警察，和未知的意外发生。  
早去早回。  
他当然不放心汉尼拔独自在家，虽然今晚也不是威尔第一次将对方丢下——他还铭记着抓住汉尼拔后的转天，自己身为绑架者的第一个工作日，全天的担忧——不过就囚犯的行为而言，汉尼拔的表现始终很好，除去刻薄和多话外，威尔可以给他打上九十分，太乖了……乖得吓人。  
那男人的眼睛，语言，行为，隐隐的都像把能钻进人大脑的刀子，刺痛又阴冷。这说不上是幻觉的感知在今晚尤为强烈，异常到催促着威尔暂时逃开，逃去某处能让他不再如此紧张的净土。  
可自己还能去哪？他钻进自己的车里，握住方向，望着车窗外的月色。

“……过去的失败束缚了你的手脚，你病了，需要帮助。”

威尔闭了会儿眼睛，却无法阻止这声音响起，一遍又一遍。他最终无奈的发动了汽车，威尔想起自己还能去哪了，自己过去的家，他想见他的狗狗。

几个小时后，威尔发现自己站在他出逃的房间内，盯着那扇不知何时被推开的窗子，他眼珠的干燥刺痛，目光前进的方向正是自己的囚犯，不过汉尼拔的轮廓模糊在窗台下面，边缘重叠、散开又交错，威尔什么都看不清楚，只觉得对方正仰头，怪异的看着自己。  
自己回家了，什么时候？怎么？到底发生了什么？  
痛感此刻才顿挫展开空袭，他捂住脑门，踉跄着错开几步，几番咬紧牙床，才没有倒下……低血糖，没什么大事。  
“几点了，莱科特……”  
“怎么，你看不清表盘了吗？”  
“快告诉我！”  
“三点五十八分，你在十分钟之前回来，就站在那一直看着我，不过我怀疑你的精神并不在这里。你去哪了？”  
“我，我只是……出去走走。”  
威尔说着，指关节用力的扣进眼窝，仿佛这能将那层裹在视网膜外面的万花筒镜片戳碎。他知道汉尼拔所问并非自己的身体去了哪，可自己还能回答什么？他不知道，只能先抢走提问的权利。  
“……你怎么醒了？”  
“我被你的关门声吵醒，先生，你没事吧？”   
威尔本想着‘什么？’或反问‘这关你什么事’，但他一时间出了叹息再发不出声音，茫然于自己想要对这个男人表达怎样的意思，演哪场戏。他的视线亦如这心情，灰黑白混乱翻涌，缓慢的聚拢出清晰的色块。  
汉尼拔的脸上状似一汪饶有兴趣的关心……关心？威尔深吸了口气，自己是不是看错了？  
“要知道，我治过梦游的病人。”

“……你病了，需要帮助。”

“不，我不是你的病人。”威尔苦笑着，攥紧自己仍在偷颤的手指。

 

TBC


	6. 爱宠PET•6——转机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “维德，温德尔，威尔，威廉……”  
> 汉尼拔坐在窗下，将几个以W开头的名字逐一默念过去。当然，基于随机排列，自己不可能只凭借推算找到那年轻人的真实姓名，可这会是个好的开始。

根据需要，时间可以被大脑比喻为很多种形态，在人类的幻想世界中成为流逝、无法捕捉的液体，雨滴，江流，潮汐；或是因心事成为砂砾，石块，山脉，以累积出固化的重力。像是这一刻，时间是分秒叠加在威尔眼珠上、胀满、针刺般稚嫩的疼痛，他的大脑深陷混沌，又不断处理着周遭细微的变化，鸟的啼鸣，枝叶窸窣追寻风声，更远处的汽车被发动，晨跑者粗糙的呼吸声……世界在升温，嘈杂，又恍惚如另外一个宇宙，是因为他们远离陆地，他们住在六楼……他们？  
他懵然睁开眼睛，潜意识刹那也交了班，将世界还给意志掌控——周一，清晨四点钟——威尔哼出几个苦涩的音节，目光随一束横跨过白墙、温暖的橙光去了与身体平行的那个方向。  
“你看上去不困。”  
窗台下，汉尼拔正仰躺着，用声音证明自己精神矍铄，他将视线从威尔茫然的脸上收回，又转去窗外，似乎在等待天空中色泽丰厚的卷云扫去星辰与夜最后的迹象。  
“我不难想象对你而言，今天会是个多么糟糕的星期一，先生，天已经亮了。”  
“是啊，周一永远是最糟的……”  
威尔言不由衷，推开凉被起身，便感到那漂浮了整晚的疲惫在这瞬间化作暴雨，倾覆，推怂着他的屁股和大腿重新挤回柔软的床垫。他整晚没有深睡，汉尼拔也是，威尔依稀记得几个小时前他们在黑暗中低语，而汉尼拔的口吻与彼时一般低沉安然……这怪人昨晚没有享受休憩的荣耀，但为什么？威尔不知道原因，他额头发蒙，没办法思考太深。  
“你通常怎样迎接类似状况的一天？”汉尼拔在他抬头的同时坐起来，投入穿越房间，彼此恍惚的对视。“昨晚的你似乎失去了时间，梦游，还失眠了整晚。”  
汉尼拔随后如任何好医生一般，陈述了所有曾投入自己视线的发生：威尔何时离开、又恍惚的回来房间，他的衣着，疑惑，和倦怠。他平白的语调令所有的画面都卡在威尔的耳中，陌生如同被捏造、飘摇在本体之外。  
威尔安静的听完了全部，沉默着，却不知要对这些‘与己无关’的事情表态。  
关于昨晚，他的脑海里只留有车窗外的月色。  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“我想……我需要咖啡和阿司匹林来处理这些问题。”  
威尔揉了揉脸，才感觉自己是刚刚醒来。  
“我想也是。”  
但另一个无眠的人似乎不知疲倦，汉尼拔脸上的笑意始终恒定，只是嗓音有些若有似无的干噎。  
“如果我有我的自由和意式虹吸壶，我倒是很愿意为我们煮上两杯咖啡。”  
“你要在咖啡里下毒吗？”  
“不，我可不会这样对待食物。”  
那微笑中藏有暗示，威尔不屑着一瞥，起身，顺手扒掉黏满半夜冷汗的T恤，让汉尼拔的视线戳进自己的脊背。他刻意避开了对方的注视，趁整理床褥的空隙掏出枕头下面的便签本，随脏衣服一同裹进浴室。  
一个对食物非常有原则，且不削于古典主义和投毒浪漫的杀手。晚些时候，他会将这句话从自己不顶用的脑袋里摘出来，抄进本子。  
尽管细碎，这些细小积累的了解仍能让威尔感到欣慰，缓解了他对自己的忧患……哦，他不该想起自己的，威尔吐出牙膏泡，泼冷水尝试着击退大脑深处的困意，和昨夜蔓延至今的茫然——梦游？自己是怎么了？怎么办？——他对着镜中的自我提问，焦虑却遥远的搔着后脑的血管，麻木，找不到任何的答案。  
汉尼拔的话又是否可信呢？那个人似乎热衷扮演医生，绝对是意有所图。  
“你今天仍想通过饥饿折磨我吗？”  
溜进门缝的声线再次钻进嗡嗡作响的脑子，止住了深思的困局和威尔的动作，前所未有的，他懊恼起扮演绑架犯的角色让自己无法漠视汉尼拔，即使是这类难以被界定企图的提问。  
“我没有。”  
沾水的双手在擦干前乱抓了几把自己的卷发，威尔重新套上新衣，回到客厅，站在汉尼拔的面前。  
“我们会有早餐，你会暂时获得自由，但之后你还将戴着手铐、呆在这儿等我下班，医生。”他语气硬邦邦的说，“我认为你应该适应这种全新的生活规律。”  
“新生活？”  
威尔走去厨房，一点都不想解释汉尼拔口中这突兀又可笑的重复。

指针过六点，咖啡在壶里翻滚，廉价的兴奋剂缺少脂香，但空气中这股尼古丁和开水搏斗的硬劲仍能将人唤醒，回到现实，工作，继续前进的生活……早餐是一天的重头戏，某人曾说过。威尔浑浑噩噩的心在壶嘴促狭的‘呼呼’声中平静了许多，他将平底锅里的煎蛋翻个，就像在空中强行抛出失眠这枚硬币好的一面：大把尚待被浪费的清晨。  
“基于我的经验，先生，你眼前的煎蛋想必已经够熟了。”  
“肯定，我肯定它熟得透透的。”  
……汉尼拔喋喋不休的执着着，狗鼻子。  
威尔瞥了眼鸡蛋带焦的死尸，关火，翻出几星期前丢进冰箱后再无人问津的起司，不紧不慢的剥开印有乳制品保质期的包装后丢进垃圾桶。淡黄色的脂块被手温着，嗅上去寡淡无味，威尔用刀背轻刮了些碎末融进火热的锅中，扯起嘴角——多喂给那混蛋些‘垃圾’有助于他们今早摆脱日常琐碎的抱怨，因为汉尼拔看似不喜欢重申自己的立场，品味和需求。他会感到无趣和厌倦，除非威尔承认会受他反复的叨念折磨。  
过熟的煎蛋于是被滑入碟子，威尔有些兴奋的将鼻子塞进吐司面包的口袋，寻找霉菌。他什么都没发现，迟钝的嗅觉像极了当下他的最大问题：一个变相执行了米兰达权利的罪犯正狡猾的、以看似多嘴多舌的合作绕过了许多至关重要的问题。  
进度有些慢了，慢的如一台零件锈死，又被海藻困住不能前进的船。是自己让它慢了下来，而这与很多事情相关……例如昨晚。  
“恕我直言，成年人的梦游多半与创伤后应激障碍有关。”  
汉尼拔的声音伴随着威尔将两份早餐端上餐桌，他本人则只是去听，公事公办的解开对方背后的锁链，尽量无视着汉尼拔脸上热情洋溢的学术性激情。  
“梦游反映了意识在处理侵略性行为期间的困惑，你正处在这种侵略性处理困难的阶段，先生，如此我最好还是假定你现在没有梦游，这才是保证你我安全的关键。”  
“我是用刀做了两份早餐，可不是切开了谁的脖子。”  
兴许是由于这回答颇为暴力且具有针对性，汉尼拔刻意扭过脖子，瞧向在自己身后鼓捣锁链的威尔。  
“当然，你的自制机制此刻运转如常，还能承受隐藏在否认和承认之间的心理伤害。”  
“所以昨晚的我是不能承受了？”  
“我也但愿昨晚的你没用刀切开谁的脖子。”  
“……这不好笑，莱克特。”  
但被解开双手的男人笑了，完全无感于自己的骇人听闻。  
洗漱后，汉尼拔坐上威尔对面的椅子，举起自己的咖啡杯又突然欣赏起印在瓷杯上的图案，一只毛茸茸的卡通比格犬，这种两元店才有的设计逗笑了他，令他咽下口感欠佳的液体，却忘记责备质量，将杯上龇牙咧嘴的小狗扭去了威尔的方向。  
“让我看看你的杯子上印着什么。”  
“拉布拉多。”威尔在空中潦草的转动手腕展示。  
“你真是很喜欢狗。”  
“它们可比人类守忠的多。”  
“另一种解释是你利用动物来掩盖社交障碍造成的空缺，我的患者中经常有人这样做。”  
或许心理医生都不懂的跟人客套，威尔饮了口暖胃的饮品，全无意外可言，“我本以为你明白我们的规则在你将话题保持在基本水准的时候最为有利，莱科特医生。”  
“隐藏病情有违我的品行。”  
“可我不是你的病人。”  
“我选择不在这个领域对你有所隐瞒。”汉尼拔直言不讳的说道，“身为医生，我可以明确的假设你独居在此是始于过去的某件事，从那后，你对你的社会存在产生了怀疑和厌倦，你抛弃了曾经的自己，隐藏了自己的能力，现在，你又想找它们回来。”  
“哦，哦，这观点听起来真是……有趣。”威尔自认平静的内心瞬间又起惊叹的波澜。“又一段关于我的结论，医生，你还想再分析我多少次。”  
“多到你不再试图转移话题，搪塞我的结论，并愿意告诉我你的脸究竟发生过什么为止。”  
汉尼拔在威尔又要辩驳时用餐具做‘禁止出声’的手势，他随后关注起眼前的早食，诧异的戳了几下蛋皮上固化的起司——食物和好奇心互相压制，他们实在没资格抱怨彼此近似的手段——威尔轻咳了几声，沉默，直到汉尼拔比他预想中更自然的拿起一片被冰箱冻透的吐司。  
“关于我的共情，你是不是……治疗过与我类似的病人。”他放低了自己的音调，不再咄咄逼人，“你的患者中又有谁触及过你的这一面。”  
“这是两个问题，年轻人，让我们一个一个的解答。”  
汉尼拔平移手中的餐刀，有板有眼的刮平了花生酱突出面包片的山丘。  
“首先，纯粹的移情并非学院、几本教科书能教出来的知悟力，我没有接触过于你类似的人，你或许在潜意识中低估了自己的价值。其次，基于心理治疗特殊的医患协议，我不会对外透露患者的信息，也从未将我与患者的关系归入我的个人社交关系。”  
“你高度控制并归类了自己的社会关系。”威尔对后者更感兴趣，“在你的社会关系中的人们，他们知道你这么做吗？”  
“不，没有谁亲密到需要明白这一点的程度。”  
“家人？朋友？”  
“我的情况与你类似。”  
这或许解释了为何至今警方都没有公布任何失踪公告——没有报案人，没办法立案——汉尼拔简略了某些在威尔看来令人心寒的事实，但他棕色的瞳孔在朝阳下溢出一股诚恳混杂诙谐的光彩。  
“你问及我的患者，先生，这些登门向我寻求帮助的人多是需要通过我来了解自己，对他们而言，心理医生只是渠道，通往内心的桥。所以他们中没有谁会选择你这样的立场和角度来看我，而我也不允许患者将他们的关注重点从他们自己转移到我身上。”  
“听上去很孤独。”威尔的共情在这时起了效用，“你和你的患者，对坐的两个盲人。”  
“你会失望于一个心理医生的日常生活有多么无趣。”  
“对，不过我还没忘记你不单单是个心理医生。”  
威尔迅速关上了自己能力的窗，保持寡淡，不想过度融合对汉尼拔私人生活的假想。  
“你兴许以杀人为乐呢，意识，我很快就会验证你所说的是否属实。”  
“从我的人际关系开始？”  
“基础调查很重要，毕竟你不会无缘无故的出现在那条后巷。”  
“显然，这是警官学院的传授。”  
“我的行为学是A+。”威尔哼了一声，将煎蛋丢进胃口后抹掉了黏在胡渣上的干面包屑，“那个被杀的奢侈品销售员，他的罪名是兜售假冒产品，还是诈骗？你认为凶手会不会是某个被讹诈的客人？被藏在销售员的‘奢侈品行销关系网’内。”  
“我们在讨论是几天前那桩被登上新闻头条的谋杀案吗？”  
“别装傻了，医生，这不正是你被我关在这里的原因。”  
“是吗？”汉尼拔天真却邪恶的对威尔歪歪头，不再理会他，晃动杯子品着属于自己、苦口的液体——今天的晨会结束了——威尔只好推开自己的椅子，退出，他的味蕾磨炼以汉尼拔的不妥协作罢，时间也脚步匆匆，催促着他去催促自己的万难之源再次与自己宝贵的自由告别。  
“我快要迟到了，医生，你有十分钟时间洗澡。”

十五分钟后，水声依旧。  
威尔试图没在时间的压力下行为粗暴，他也不是那种能冲进厕所抓人的类型——汉尼拔显然是算准了这点——一道门阻隔的彼端仍是花洒安逸的瀑布，罪犯当然不在乎上班迟到，威尔无声腹诽着，抓紧这段两人分开的契机完成他在上班前最后的检查工作：清点餐具，检查靠背垫、毛毯，以及那男人可触范围内的每个缝隙。  
又几分钟过去，门开了。  
“或许你应该给我带几本关于‘失眠和记忆’的书，我可以列出书单。”  
这声音轻荡过房间时，威尔正别扭的跪在地上摸索汉尼拔的床垫边角——要知道，和一个杀人犯同居，最大的顾忌就是对方会某时、从某个角落里抽出一把未曾被防范的利器尖刃捅进你的身体——可能是出于紧张感，威尔几乎感觉汉尼拔的声音已经吹到了自己的耳畔。他飞快的转头，万幸的是，那男人只是站在浴室门口，挂着他那惯常的笑容。  
当然了，铁链让他不可能过界来到自己这，威尔的心脏莫名其妙的颤了。  
浴室的光线总是比别处亮些，他因此看到了更多的细微处，像是那条自己用过的旧毛巾正搭着汉尼拔的半侧面孔，汲水的毛巾绵垂、模糊了这男人刚硬的颧骨，让他看上去很日常化的，温和。汉尼拔正揉着自己的头发，他濒灰的发丝因光照呈现出半透明的铜金色，亮得灼人。威尔很想挪开眼睛，却又被毛巾一甩一甩的尾巴吸引，他瞥了眼对方还占有水珠的胸口。那些肌肉看起来真是不合年龄……呃……那是胸毛吗？  
一阵瘆人的电麻感急窜过脊髓，威尔终于将视线从这个热腾腾的人身上移开，第一次对自己细致入微的观察力感到尴尬。  
“书，还有换洗的衣服。”汉尼拔的手紧了紧裹在腰上的浴巾，“我不认为我会合适你的尺码。”  
“……什么？”  
“你有我的家门钥匙。”  
再清楚不过的暗示。  
威尔几乎是从地上跳起来，拾起铁链，仿若握住伊甸园内撒旦的化身，将恶魔引向牢笼。  
汉尼拔就沉默的跟在自己背后，他咬了嘴唇，犹豫，又如常将锁芯与铁条扣。威尔抬头撞上汉尼拔微皱的眉头，这只老麻雀似乎看出了什么，但任何可能的想法，汉尼拔只是将它吞入腹内，假装不经意的挑起了另一件刻意的替代品。  
“今天会是个好天气，先生。”他低头对威尔说，“我认为你担心太多了，放松自我，你会过的更舒适。”  
“哦，真是多谢你的建议，医生，我真的、真的要迟到了。”错开视线，威尔抓起沙发上自己的外套，冲汉尼拔丢了过去，“穿上你的衣服，快。”  
“没人会看到我……”  
“再见！”  
简直呆不下去。  
威尔匆忙的关门，奔下楼梯，站在破败的公寓门口往烦热的肺叶里迅速灌着晨早清凉的空气——深呼吸助于冷静，自己也可以装作这几分钟内的手忙脚乱是出于时间紧迫——他慢慢走向自己的车子，眼底浮出一晃而过的月色，对的，他昨晚也是这样的去停车场，却不记得后面发生的事情。  
好在马达的轰鸣与阳光下移动的街景很快抹去了记忆中糟糕的一切，只留下些许堵在胸口内的窒息感，逃避的念头，和那些潜伏在话语更深处的危险和机遇。  
今天，他们提到了关系，单凭这一点，就早该有好几个名字被记录在案：亲属、朋友、合伙人、甚至邻居……无论他们是谁，他们都辜负了汉尼拔的心意，又早该与那人的言行搭建出一个只属于威尔自己的形象——汉尼拔•莱科特的犯罪侧写——可自己忽略了这些。  
是这几年平静顿挫了自己的技能，威尔自责的想着，若早几年，他应该能够将这桩案子做的更完善，也可能他如此执着于抓住汉尼拔的原因就是因为当年……不，那时的他根本不可能，他已经失败了，败给那些说话冠冕堂皇的教官和刻板的规则。

“我很抱歉擅自介入了案件，但听着，嫌疑人的某些特质被遗忘了，我认为……”  
“在我办公室里，没人需要听你的意见。”  
“哦，我就知道你会这样说。”  
“注意你的言辞，实习生，别将你的能力针对自己人！”  
他手中的纸被夺去了，粉碎机开始贪婪的吃，咯吱咯吱，旋转的讥笑声。  
“……不，你不是‘自己人’。”  
“什么？是不是杰克•克劳福德把你给宠坏了？”

半张脸被点燃，激烈的刺疼像是有人将他的肉丢进锅里烹煎，威尔眼前一黑，下意识去捂太阳穴，手松开方向盘的瞬间惊醒，视野复明，他忙踩刹车才没让正快速驶入停车场的汽车撞进收容所的墙壁。  
就差几寸的距离，冷汗连同热汗一并渗出皮肤，威尔僵硬的陷在座位深处，紧揪住衣领，浑身膨胀的滚烫中仅剩下心脏震耳欲聋的跳动……自己的脑子究竟怎么了？第二次，这个问题被提及，时间才过去几个小时。  
“威尔？威尔！你在搞什么！”  
他抬头，失神的望向正在敲打车窗的茉莉。茉莉的脸色难堪极了，和以往不同，她没有给威尔半点怜悯，只是对毫无反应的他又吼了几声。  
“你本该早十几钟就在的！威尔！现在，快来我的办公室，我需要你的支持。”  
显然，汉尼拔说中了，这真是个超级糟糕的周一……威尔可怜巴巴的坐了一会儿，拔出车钥匙，三步并两步的跟上茉莉离去的身影。

“维德，温德尔，威尔，威廉……”  
汉尼拔坐在窗下，将几个以W开头的名字逐一默念过去。  
W•G，被绑匪先生丢在卫生间的笔记本内页签有这两个大写字母，简略多代表姓氏，且相较于G，W并非是个盛产姓名的字母。当然，基于随机排列，自己不可能只凭借推算找到那年轻人的真实姓名，可这会是个好的开始。  
汉尼拔愉悦的想着，指尖又翻过一页，继续品读着纸张上潦草的文字。

 

TBC


End file.
